Heal Me
by RustyParchment
Summary: Sometimes, to fix the broken, you have to break the rules. Prentiss goes looking to find what was taken from her.
1. Prologue

**Heal Me**

Sometimes, to fix the broken, you have to break the rules.

. . .

**Prologue**

It's rude to stare. Emily had been taught that from a young age. When she was around nine or ten her mother would take her along to many an event, dinner and fundraiser. She could remember being enthralled by all larger, important people that her mother associated herself with. The women were tall; beautiful and business like. The men sharp; clad in dark suits and dry expressions. Emily would stare transfixed at these people, wondering how they were not dying from boredom like she was.

She used to make up stories about them. In her mind the tall, shapely European woman was not a politician but an undercover agent working to bring down the evil man who had killed her secret lover. By the time Emily was eleven she had a journal filled with every single story she'd dreamed up about the people she stared at. Her mother discovered it when she was cleaning Emily's room. Or rather the cleaning lady did and it was thrown in the bin.

That was the first time Emily knew: she hated her mother.

But now as she stared at _his _door she felt that same sensation she felt when she watched her mother throw her precious stories into the bin. Sick, a horrible churning in her stomach that made her heart clench with pain and regret.

This could end badly and she knew it. He had just attended her _funeral _for God's sake! To him – she was dead. A floating ghost in a sea of memories and faces, doomed to be forgotten. Even before her 'death' she was nowhere on his radar. He favoured the attractive women, women who jumped into bed at the first offer.

Emily was the opposite of his type. Where they were loud, she was silent. She preferred to be curled up on the couch with Sergio rather than hit the clubs. Also women who were opinionated didn't go down well with him. He liked her well enough – Emily knew that – but she also knew he didn't fall for women who were all about equality.

She took a few steps back from the door and threw her hair back out of her face. Rage was bubbling in her stomach. Damn Doyle! He had ruined everything! Because of him Emily could have possibly lost the only chance with the man that made her heart flutter in her chest every time she saw him. Now she was 'dead' and there was no hope in hell that this would be fixed until Doyle had been found.

Emily's gaze fell back on the door and she folded her arms against her chest. She felt cold, shaky and she ached for the warmth that she craved. The warmth of another human being. Or his warmth more likely. It was now, or never. She owed him an explanation. That much she knew. Or maybe she knew that she wouldn't be able to leave DC until she had seen him and explained. Her own weakness.

Slowly, ever hesitant, Emily raised a hand and knocked three times on the solid door. She took four quick steps back, and pulled her hood over her hair, letting the dark locks fall forward to shield her face. In her mind she had rehearsed this over a million times. Each time his reaction was different. Rage, hurt, pure happiness and even – much to Emily's embarrassment - lust filled.

The door opened with a snap and Emily caught a glance of his feet, clad in dark woollen socks. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was due to come.

"May I help you?" he said, a deep reverberating timbre that sent warm shivers coursing over her skin.

"I'm hoping so" Emily said, adding an Italian lilt to her voice.

"Well get on with it because I've had one hell of a day and I am not in the mood" he snapped.

"I'm looking for someone I think you might know"

"Spit it out already. Stop wasting my time"

"Her name is Emily. Was she a waste of your time?" Emily asked and lifted her head, pushing back her hood as she went.

His eyes widened in deep shock, eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. The book he held in his left hand fell to the floor with a soft thump. Emily stared into his darkened eyes, and felt the familiar warm shiver pass through her. His lips were rounded in a soft oh of surprise and for a moment Emily almost forgot that she was supposed to be dead.

"No" he breathed.

"Yes"


	2. Chapter 1

**Heal Me**

Sometimes, to fix the broken, you have to break the rules.

. . .

**Chapter 1**

Emily bit her lip as he stared dumbfounded at her. This was not going as she'd hoped. She'd expected rage, hurt or even happiness. But nothing could have prepared her for the silence that was hanging between them, a dead weight pulling her down beneath its surface. A cold hand was twisting around her heart, forcing a lump into her throat. _Don't cry, _she thought desperately.

"You're dead" Rossi breathed.

It was kind of sad really. How had Emily fallen for David Rossi, serial womaniser and legendary profiler? Simple really. He was different to any of the other men she had ever dated. He was the kind of man that made Emily strive to be better than what she was. Be a better person, better woman, better profiler. But no matter how hard she tried she never seemed to make edgeways with him. He just treated her like everyone else.

Hell, he probably saw her as a daughter figure.

"That's the beauty of having bricks in your coffin" Emily said and cocked her head to one side.

Rossi rubbed at his eyes with one hand and placed the other hand on his hip. "How?" he asked.

"Could we have this conversation inside? It's not really advisable for me to be in plain sight"

Rossi's eyes flew around the abandoned hallway and then travelled back to her face. He nodded and in a fluid movement, caught up his fallen book and led the way into his apartment. Emily took a moment to observe Rossi's home. It was modern, but it wasn't lived in so to speak. But then all of their houses would be like this. Moments in their own houses were few and far between. Every waking moment was spent either at the office or out of state.

"Care to explain?" Rossi asked abruptly.

Emily noticed he was pouring himself a shot. She sighed. "Which bit Rossi?" she asked tiredly.

"Try every fucking thing!" he snapped and turned to face her, leaning against his scotch cabinet.

Emily recoiled as though he had slapped her across the face. An angry David Rossi was not one she liked to contend with. She had only seen it a handful of times, usually pitted against unsubs but this rage – God it was scary. And it was directed at her. Rossi sighed and rubbed at his temples.

"Have you seen the others?" he asked gently.

Emily straightened. "No" she said. "And I probably won't"

Rossi's expression darkened. "Why?"

"As of five am tomorrow I enter into the US witness protection program" Emily explained, and tucked her hands into her pockets. "Seeing them could put my new life in jeopardy"

"Then why are you here?" Rossi demanded and slammed his glass down.

Emily looked at him steadily. She sighed and leant against his kitchen counter, placing her head in her hands. She felt tears threatening to fall again. Damn.

"You need to know the whole story first" she whispered.

"I already know it" he said harshly "You overstepped the boundaries Prentiss. With Doyle of all people!"

Emily stiffened at his use of her last name. He truly did not feel anything for her. It made her heart swan dive into her feet.

"I did it for my country" she argued tiredly.

"I do a lot of things for my country but jumping into bed with a convicted criminal is not one of them" Rossi snapped.

"God Dave!" she cried. "What do you want me to say? That I regret it?"

"I want an explanation!" he retorted "Why did you do it? Why couldn't you trust us? Why couldn't you trust me? Do any of us mean anything to you at all!"

"You mean everything to me!" she said. "All of you – you're the reason I didn't run earlier! This team is the reason I get up each and every morning!"

"Hell of a way to show it" Rossi deadpanned and turned away from her.

Emily stepped towards him, and reached out a shaking hand to him. Her fingers grazed the back of his business shirt and she hesitated. Where could she start? The beginning was logical, yet the mere idea of explaining everything was terrifying. The rejection that could come from it was horrifying.

"Dave – he meant nothing to me. He doesn't mean anything to me now. He's the reason I'm dead to the people I care about the most" she whispered to his back. "I did it to protect Declan. He was the closest thing I had to a child"

"Yet you couldn't trust us with this?" Rossi whispered back.

"You tell me" she breathed. He turned to her, confused. She gave him a weak, but knowing smile. "How did Morgan react when he found out about me and Doyle?"

Rossi opened his mouth to answer, thought about it for a second and shut it just as quickly. Emily laughed weakly and turned away from him, hugging her arms around herself. She was right. Morgan was all about honour and integrity. Her sleeping with Doyle must have made him question everything he knew and felt about her.

"Exactly" she whispered to Rossi.

Rossi shook his head. "I still don't get why you're here. Of all places" he said.

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Where did you think I'd go?"

He paused, unsure. "Hotch's" he admitted.

She burst into laughter then. Rossi stared at her, a hint of frustration on his features.

"Dave – you obviously don't know me that well" she said softly. "Hotch is my boss"

"And I see you making eyes at him all the time" Rossi countered swiftly.

Emily's mouth fell open. She could feel bile burning at her throat and she swallowed, fighting back the desperate urge. She turned to face him, holding herself rigid, protecting herself from the repercussions that she knew were headed for her. A train with no brakes, moving at over a thousand kilometres an hour.

"You are blind" Emily noted. "Hotch is a friend, a colleague. I feel nothing for him"

Rossi let out a harsh, almost bark like laugh. "Nice one Prentiss – for a moment there you almost had me fooled" he said.

Emily reeled like something had smacked her in the stomach. He thought she was lying. Did he even know how much it was hurting her to have him make such assumptions about her? Or how much it would kill her to leave him behind in less than a few short hours? She felt tears fighting their way to the surface again. This time, she let them fall.

"Fuck you Dave Rossi" she whispered. She backed away from him. "Now I know that coming here was a mistake. Just – go fuck yourself"

Rossi's expression darkened. "I'm not the one who's lying to themselves" he sniped.

"You know if you actually opened your fucking eyes Dave you might actually notice that I have feelings for _you!" _Emily shouted.

Silence reigned within the flat for a moment. Rossi's mouth fell open and Emily clapped a hand to her own, shocked that those words had left her mouth. This was not how she had planned to tell him. And now – it was all fucked.

"Emily" Rossi muttered.

She shook her head, feeling it weighed down with emotion. "You don't even fucking care" she whispered. "I'm going to leave now – and you can just forget I was ever here. Just like the rest of them will"

"You really think they'd forget you?" he asked.

"I don't think I know" she replied "I've hurt them – it'll be easier for them to forget rather than forgive"

Rossi shook his head and moved towards her so they were less than three feet away from each other. Emily could see now that his hands were shaking and his eyes were shining. Slowly he took a deep breath and she closed her eyes, bracing for the rejection.

"You're wrong"

Emily's eyes shot open. "Excuse me?"

"I do, as you so eloquently put it, fucking care" he snapped, stepping to her and staring down into her face. "Why do you think I'm so fucking angry at you?"

"Because I didn't tell you?"

He chuckled darkly. "Well that but also – God Emily – you jumped into bed with Doyle!" he said.

"Jealous?" she asked incredulously.

"How could I not be? And then he had to turn around and come after you" he whispered, sounding much like a broken man as Hotch did at Hayley's funeral.

"I –"

"The day he-" Rossi trailed off, trying to compose himself. "Killed you, I promised myself I would find you and spend the rest of my life protecting you"

Emily reached out and trailed her fingers down his cheek. "I'm not dead yet Dave" she whispered.

"Don't say that" he pleaded "Don't say _yet_. He will not win Emily"

Emily smiled sadly at him. "That's the general plan" she replied.

Then, soft as a passing butterfly, Rossi pulled her to him, and kissed her lips. A sweet bliss that sent Emily's world spiralling upwards, the best kind of rollercoaster. Her arms encircled around his neck as his arms came around to caress her waist gently.

She ran her fingers down to the buttons on his dress shirt and slowly, delicately, began to undo each one. He shrugged out of the restraint and it fluttered to the floor, light as a feather. They stumbled down the hall and Rossi, fired up, pushed Emily against the wall. She gasped as they continued to kiss deeply.

His hands began to travel up underneath her shirt, sending shivers all over her skin. He freed one of his hands and opened the shirt and she pulled it off, still locked against his lips. Her mind was not in this anymore, all that mattered was her heart and body. Rossi grabbed her hand and, still kissing her thoroughly, led the way down to the bedroom where he laid her down on the soft bed. His fingers moved behind her and unclipped her bra. As it came free she inhaled slightly at the coolness of the air.

Emily fumbled with his belt and fly, removing them as quickly as she could. Her hands were shaking, anticipation and love building inside her. As she removed his pants Rossi removed hers. Then, as he loved her, Emily held tight onto his back in order to never lose the man that was making her feel so much emotion.

. . .

**Author Note:**

Right that's done :)  
>What do you guys think?<br>Have a gorgeous day :) xx


	3. Chapter 2

**Heal Me**

Sometimes, to fix the broken, you have to break the rules.

. . .

**Chapter 2**

_Beep. Beep._

Emily's eyes fluttered open and she yawned. It couldn't be that time already. She sat up and grabbed at her phone, which was setting off the alarm she had set. She hit the off button and sighed. It was that time. In half an hour a car would arrive and whisk her away from her old life. She looked down at Rossi, asleep next to her, still shirtless. She smiled.

She reached out and traced her fingers over his features. Eyes first, piercing brown that melted every time he smiled. The nose, the nostrils flared when he was frustrated. Goatee next, kept neat and his signature look. Lips last, full and sensual. Emily couldn't believe that he was hers. This had to be a dream – that was it. Any moment she would really wake up and she'd be lying in her own bed, alone.

Rossi's eyes shot open then. He looked up at her and smiled warmly. Emily smiled back gratefully. So it hadn't been a dream. Good.

"What time is it?" Rossi asked.

Emily handed him her phone wordlessly. Rossi took in the digits and groaned, flinging an arm over his face. Four thirty in the morning clearly didn't work for him.

"We have half an hour" Emily admitted quietly.

That got Rossi's attention. He jerked his arm to be away from his face and he sat up quickly. Emily bit her lip, staring at him steadily. Rossi's hands moved to frame her face, as though he was engraining the image of her into his deep memory. Emily closed her eyes and just allowed him to hold her knowing that he needed to. For neither of them knew when they would see each other again.

"The car will arrive soon" she whispered, opening her eyes.

"I know" he replied, betraying no emotion.

Hating herself as she did it, Emily swung herself out of Rossi's bed and began pulling on her underwear. She located her bra, dangling over the bedpost and clipped that on too. As she dressed she could feel Rossi's eyes following her every move, as though starved of the sight of her. She let a tiny smile escape before turning back to the task of pulling her shirt on. She sat back down onto the bed and began to pull her socks on.

Rossi's lips grazed the side of her head and she sighed contently. His arms came around her stomach and she leant into him, inhaling his scent, a mixture of honey and cinnamon. She dug in her pocket and retrieved the necklace she had been wearing when Doyle kidnapped her. The chain had snapped but the bronzed key was still intact. It was large and ornate, with swirled engravings decorating its surface.

"Here" she said, dropping it into his hand. "I found this in an antique shop and bought it. It was after the first time I met you"

Rossi stared at the key, silent. Then he looked up at her. "I can't take this" he said hoarsely.

"Please" Emily begged, she turned in his arms so she could grip his forearms. "I don't want you to forget me if you meet some hot, petite blonde woman whilst I'm away"

Rossi chuckled, a deep rumble in his chest. "_Cara _the chances of me finding someone who makes me feel better than you do is impossible" he teased, then turned serious. "But yes I will keep it"

She smiled and kissed his lips briefly. Rossi got up then and pulled his jeans on, before pulling a clean polo shirt over his head. When he was ready he held out his hand to her and they walked, hand in hand down the stairs together. Emily checked her watch, five minutes left. Rossi leant against the front door and pulled her to him, engulfing her in a hug. Emily clung to him, desperately praying with God that if there was any way she could stay, please let it present itself.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Emily's hand flew to her phone and she opened the message she had been sent. She looked up into Rossi's face and swallowed.

"It's time" she whispered.

It was cold outside the building, but Rossi did not shiver once and Emily, she was too numb to feel anything at all. A pitch black car sat parked ready to go, several men on motorbikes surrounding it. The door opened and a familiar face hopped out.

"Ready?" she asked Emily, who nodded.

Rossi stared at the woman. "JJ" he whispered.

JJ turned her gaze on the older man, a mixture of pain and guilt. Her blonde locks were pulled back aggressively into a tight bun and her blue eyes never wavered from Rossi's face. It was then he knew, JJ had gone over protocol to allow Emily the chance she needed with him. He smiled at JJ, trying to put his thanks into his smile. She nodded, indicating she understood.

"I'll wait in the car" she said to Emily.

Emily turned to Rossi, tears following steadily down her cheeks. "Don't forget me" she whispered.

He pulled her to him for one last passionate kiss. As they broke apart, breathless from the intensity he let his own walls down. "I will never forget you" he said, his voice shaking. "We will find Doyle – and we will take him down"

Emily kissed him once more and climbed into the car. As the door shut she felt a sharp pain arrow through her body and she doubled over, trying to hide her tears from JJ. The other woman did not speak just gripped Emily's hand. The car began to move and the two women clung to each other, hoping for a miracle.

Rossi watched the car drive Emily away. He started to shiver, feeling the cold in her absence. He released his hand, which had been clenched into a fist and stared down at the ornate key. Running his fingers over it he could still sense her presence, smiling down on him.

_Doyle, you're going down._


	4. Chapter 3

**Heal Me**

Sometimes, to fix the broken, you have to break the rules.

. . .

**Chapter 3**

_Six Months Later . . ._

Rossi stared blindly at his computer screen, resting his chin on one hand and scrolling down with his mouse. He wasn't even sure what website he was even looking at now. The day had dragged on for what had seemed like an eternity and now finally it was heading towards five o'clock. This meant that Rossi could go home; reheat some leftover lasagne, pour himself a shot of whiskey and flick on the TV to watch the game. He wasn't really in the mood to do anything else.

It had been six long, agonising months. And the way it was looking there didn't seem to be any light at the end of the tunnel. Rossi sighed deeply and rubbed at his eyes. His fingers travelled to his neck and pulled out a long chain. He examined the key on the end with semi-interest. It belonged to his Emily. Every time he looked at it he was reminded of her, and he often wondered what on earth had possessed her to buy the key.

_You'll never know, _his mind taunted.

Not true! He was going to find Doyle – he had promised himself and Emily that. Letting the key drop back beneath his clothes Rossi opened his desk drawer and removed his file on Ian Doyle. He was certain that everyone had a file on him. He was the most wanted man in the BAU, even by some of the younger agents who had not known Emily well. Slowly, he opened the yellow manila and stared blankly at the contents. Every time he opened it he prayed for some new idea to spring into his mind.

It never happened. Rossi closed the file with shame and got up, stretching out. He strolled over to the window and peered through the blinds. Seaver, Reid and Morgan were at their desks, working away steadily on consults. He knew that Hotch would be in his office and that Garcia would be in hers, probably working on a case for Cooper's team.

"Emily" Rossi whispered softly. He said her name at least once every two hours. It was his way of making sure that she wasn't forgotten to him.

Her departure, or "death" to everyone else, had shaken the team from the very core.

Ashleigh Seaver refused point blank to speak of Emily, who had been instrumental in attaining Seaver's place in the BAU. Rossi knew that she felt extremely guilty for being there. It was as if Emily had left but Seaver was right there to replace her. To Seaver's mind anyway. Rossi shook his head. He had tried to get the blonde to open up about how she was feeling to him, even tried getting Hotch to talk to her, but nothing would make the blonde shift. She just worked away quietly, ignoring the pain that came from the subject of Emily.

Anger was the first word that came to mind at Derek Morgan's reaction to this debacle. Not anger to Emily, for Rossi would have thumped him if it had, but to Doyle. Morgan now trained harder, faster and hunting down Unsubs had become a race against time. It appeared that he would not allow himself to make the same "mistake" as he had with Emily. It made Rossi worry, to see Morgan pushing himself to the extreme. There was only so much the human body could take, and when would Morgan reach his breaking point?

Spencer Reid, though the most brilliant of them all, was still searching for answers as to how he felt about everything. The kid was too easy to profile, but then again his shields had been shattered when Emily "died". Every time Reid walked past Emily's photo in the foyer the genius seemed to crumple into himself and allow a few tears to escape before turning back into Dr. Reid. Rossi had a hard time trying to keep himself from breaking down every time he saw that photo too.

A photo was nothing compared to the real, warm version of Emily. Sleeping beside her had been the most amazing, natural thing he had ever experienced in his entire life, including all three of his failed marriages.

Movement of bright colours caught Rossi's eye and he saw Penelope Garcia meandering towards Morgan's desk. She put a file down on its surface and turned to leave. Before she could however, Morgan had snatched her hand and brought it to his face, closing his eyes. Garcia's expression was mute, unreadable.

She blamed herself, this Rossi knew. He had overheard her talking to herself in her office a few weeks back and what she had said had taken his breath away.

"_I'm pathetic! I was hired by the FBI because I'm one of the top hackers in America yet I can't even find one son-of-a-bitch and make him pay for what he did to Emily! God I just –"_

At that point the techie broke off into tears and, as much as it pained him to do so, Rossi had left her there. There was a time in the grieving process where grieving alone is better than doing so with another person.

Aaron Hotchner, stubborn bastard that he was, had not revealed any of how he was feeling about Emily. He just bottled it all up, until the bubbles became too much that cork burst out of the bottle, shattering the glass. There was no way Hotch would talk willingly and Rossi barely had the time to push him on it, he barely had time to assess how _he _felt.

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in" Rossi rumbled and walked back to seat himself behind his desk.

Ashleigh poked her head around the door, a bright smile, yet fake, plastered to her face. Rossi gave her a gentle smile and gestured to the seat across the cherry oak desk. She settled into the chair and tucked her feet underneath her.

"What can I do for you dear?" he asked.

"Have you seen Hotch? I have a report I need his signature on" Ashleigh said, gesturing to the file in her hands.

Rossi shook his head. "He must have left early to be with Jack" he said.

"Damn" she cursed.

"I'll take it for you" he offered. She smiled gratefully and passed over the folder.

As she got up to leave Rossi cleared his throat. "Ashleigh" he said "When are you going to talk about Emily?"

Ashleigh froze with her hand on the handle. Though she faced away from him Rossi could see she was nearly shaking with unshed tears. Emily's face flooded his memory and he flinched inwardly. Cold waves passed over his skin, and he almost regretted even breaching the subject with the now shaking Ashleigh.

"There's nothing to talk about" she whispered hoarsely and wrenched the door open, rushing from the office without another word.

As the door slammed shut Rossi winced. That didn't go well. If Emily had been here she would've known exactly what to say to make Ashleigh feel better. Hell, if Emily was here Ashleigh wouldn't feel like this at all. It was terrible to be keeping a secret from the team that could potentially alleviate all the pain that had infected since that fateful night. Guilt had been plaguing him for six months and he knew that the feeling would not go way until Emily was safely back in his arms. And Doyle was dead.

Rossi checked his watch and sighed. He got up and began packing away his stuff. Fuck Strauss and the board, he could knock off early if he wanted. He needed more than just a shot of whiskey.


	5. Chapter 4

**Heal Me**

Sometimes, to fix the broken, you have to break the rules.

. . .

**Author Note:**

Thank you all so much for the reviews and Author/Story subscriptions n_n  
>I'm so glad that you are enjoying the story.<br>Just so you all know I've got the entire story planned out now :D  
>So chapters will be uploaded at a quicker rate :D<br>Have a beautiful day everyone :)  
>Please don't hesitate to leave a review :)<p>

**Chapter 4**

_Williamsburg, Ohio_

Sophie Lansdowne flicked open a Stanley knife and quickly cut open the cardboard box. She examined the contents of the box with semi-interest. Bags upon bags of coffee just lying neatly inside the brown cardboard. She closed the knife and pocketed it, beginning to stack the coffee upon the shelf for the barista, Melanie, to access. As she worked Sophie whistled a happy tune, and tapped her foot. Her mahogany locks were brushed back out of her face, leaving it shiny and full.

As she finished stacking the coffee Sophie glanced across the floor of the café, Wild Beanz, and caught the eye of the handsome man sitting in the corner with his short black. His greying hair was receding yet his blue eyes sparkled in the late afternoon sun that was filtering through the open windows. He beckoned her over. She obliged quickly and flashed him a shy smile, in awe of his good looks and commanding presence.

"Could I get a blueberry muffin to go please?" he asked her, a heavy foreign accent lilting his voice.

Sophie nodded. "Would you like me to warm up for you?" she asked politely, looking at him from under her lashes.

"No that's fine" he replied, turning to look directly at her. "What I would like to know though is when this beautiful woman in front of me gets off?"

Sophie giggled nervously. "In half an hour"

"I'll be waiting" he replied softly and smiled at her.

Sophie nodded and turned away, walking back to the corner with a spring in her step. A wide, cheesy grin was spreading over her face as she picked out the biggest, freshest blueberry muffin she could find and put it in a brown paper bag. She might have a date for her father's stupid work gala after all.

. . .

Emily Prentiss, now effectively known as Julie Hanley, ran her fingers through her hair and pulled it up into a tight ponytail. It was warm inside Martha's Books, the large bookshop where she now worked. They were a crew of about four or five, including Martha, an elderly woman who had ran the place since she was twenty one. Emily had loved the shop on sight and loved Martha even more. The older woman was great to talk to and had many stories that Emily could just listen to for hours on end.

"Hey Jules" her friend Alice called.

"Hi Alice" Emily replied swiftly, turning to smile at the blonde.

Alice was her first "friend" in her new home. She worked in the bank across the road, and ducked into the shop once week scanning the shelves for a new read. The last time she had been in Emily had recommended her a book by Paul Carson, a crime novel called Cold Steel which she herself had thoroughly enjoyed.

"How'd you like Cold Steel?" Emily asked, walking over to where Alice stood examining the new releases.

"Loved it" Alice replied chirpily, always happy Alice was. "Good suggestion thanks Jules"

Emily smiled. "Need another one?"

Alice cocked her head. "Hmmm" she paused "No I know what I want this week"

She caught up a copy of Jodi Picoult's new novel and they walked over to the counter where Emily scanned the book into the computer. Alice drummed her fingers on the countertop and sighed emphatically.

"What's that for?" Emily asked.

"Nothing" Alice replied. "It's just you. I've known you for five months and you have not once been out on a date – even with that fucking sexy guy who came up to us when we were out at the bar"

Emily laughed. "Alice you crack me up" she said.

"I'm being serious here girl. You need a good shag!"

"Gee thanks" Emily rolled her eyes as she accepted Alice's money.

"No offense girl. But aren't you kind of lonely?" Alice asked, taking the bag from Emily.

Emily shook her head. "Not really. There's a man waiting for me back in Virginia" she admitted.

As soon as the words left her mouth Emily mentally slapped herself. What was she thinking! If someone found out who she was they could torture Alice for information about her, and that could put Dave in danger. But it was too late to take it back now. Emily sighed inwardly as she saw Alice's expression light up like a candle.

"Do share" she whispered.

"He's older than me by a few years, speaks fluent Italian and –"

"Is he a good fuck?"

"_Alice!"_

"What?" Alice asked innocently. "I'm just looking out for your needs here Julie"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Sure you are" she said and smiled. "Now get back to work"

"Yes bossy boots" Alice teased and turned to leave before turning back. "We still on for clubbing Thursday night?"

"Sure" Emily replied happily.

The bell jingled behind Alice as she left the shop. Emily folded her arms and leant across the counter. Six months. In any other life this would be her and Dave's six month anniversary. If their relationship had even made it that far. Emily shook her head. There was no doubt in her mind that, now knowing how Dave felt about her, that they would last for a long time. A small smile graced her lips as she remembered how after they had slept together they had stayed up for another hour talking quietly, just enjoying each other's presence.

"_So you have a weakness for lasagne?" Dave had asked._

"_You're telling me you don't?" she said, shocked. _

_He had chuckled. "My Nonna would have flayed me alive if I didn't" he admitted, winking at her._

A sharp arrow of pain arrowed through Emily's chest, and she hissed in pain her hand moving to cover the scar that Doyle had left on her. The four leaf clover, marking her as his 'property'. Emily felt tears biting at her eyes. She did _not _belong to Doyle! The only man that had a claim of sorts was David Rossi. Not some punk ass Irish terrorist who was hell bent on destroying her life.

"What are you thinking about dear?" Martha asked, as she came around the corner carrying a large box of books.

"Hm? Oh it's nothing" Emily brushed off and took the box from her.

Martha smiled her twinkling smile at her and Emily laughed. "It's really nothing Martha" she reinforced. Martha patted her shoulder in a motherly way and Emily leaned into the touch.

"That sort of silly smiling only comes when you're thinking about a man" Martha said knowingly.

"Martha there is no man, remember?" Emily replied.

"I find that difficult to believe in a woman such as you, with your beauty and wonderful personality dear"

"Thanks Martha" Emily replied. "Who knows – maybe the one I'm meant to be with is hiding just out of reach?"

"I hope so" Martha said and gave Emily a warm smile.

Emily and Martha stood side by side stacking the books on the shelf, a comfortable silence hanging between them. Out of the corner of her eye Emily could see that Martha was moving slower than normal. A pit of worry opened in her stomach and she felt an urge to throw up. Martha winced softly and Emily turned gripping her forearm.

"Martha?" she whispered "Are you alright?"

"Oh my dear" she said "I'm fine – just my old age"

Emily sighed. "Come on Martha its more than that and I know that" she said.

Martha looked steadily into her eyes. "Julie" she whispered. "It's terminal"

"Terminal?" Emily asked. "The only thing that could be terminal is – _cancer_"

Martha nodded. Emily felt a world of pain pushing down on her shoulders, this was not happening. Martha couldn't have cancer! But the look in the old woman's eyes told her it was not so. Emily blinked and turned away as Martha hurried away into the back room to cry on her own.

Julie Hanley, Emily Prentiss. Did it matter who she was? Everywhere she went she was meeting people who were suffering. Except the pain that Dave was feeling she had caused. The pain that Morgan felt. The pain that Spencer felt. Ashleigh. Hotch. God, Garcia too. All of them, aching and she was the fault.

. . . .

**Author Note:**

Chapter 4 finished.  
>There is a point to this story and it will be shown next chapter.<br>Can you believe it? They resigned Paget to the show! I'm so happy :D  
>Hopefully her return will be a great episode!<br>Anyway reviews are appreciated :) xx


	6. Chapter 5

**Heal Me**

Sometimes, to fix the broken, you have to break the rules.

. . .

**Chapter 5**

"Sir?"

Aaron Hotchner looked up from the form he was signing. Seeing Garcia hovering on the threshold he waved her in, turning back to the form and finishing it with one last scrawl of his signature. He looked up, closing the manila folder as he went.

"We have a new case in" she said, handing him a set of photographs.

Hotch's eyes travelled over the first image. "I see" he said. "Only one victim?"

"Well yes sir but –" Garcia paused.

Hotch looked up, and saw that her hands were shaking. "Garcia?"

"I think you need to look at the third photo sir"

Hotch shuffled through the photos and then paused. He looked up at the blonde tech in horror and saw she was crying silently. He nodded once and Garcia departed, fetching the team. Hotch stared at the photo in disbelief, unable to see what he was seeing with his own two eyes.

. . . .

_Round Table Room_

Rossi sat, deep in thought, staring at the blanked out plasma. On his right Reid was chattering away to Ashleigh and Morgan was watching Rossi across the table. The older man could feel the heat of his gaze burning into his skin. Rossi turned and set his eyes on the younger man, asking a silent question. Morgan shrugged in response.

Garcia came in with a quick clacking of heels and a flash of bright purple. She did not greet them with a bubbly smile or a witty remark for Morgan. She sat down quickly and stared straight down at the floor. Morgan threw a worried glance at Rossi who merely shrugged.

"Morning sweetness" Morgan tried.

"Morning" she replied softly, still staring down at her hands.

Rossi sighed inwardly. This was too much. Emily being gone was affecting Garcia worse than he originally thought. Hotch strode in at that point, straight back and dark suit, looking all business as always. Rossi shook his head, he'd have to have a serious talk to his younger friend about losing the tie every once in a while.

"We're headed to Williamsburg, Ohio" Hotch announced.

Garcia snapped to attention and directed the remote at the plasma. "This is Sophie Lansdowne – she was a waitress at Wild Beanz. Early this morning she was found in an alley stabbed thirty two times" she said, holding herself steady.

"Thirty two times?" Ashleigh asked. "A lot of rage"

"Any sexual assault?" Rossi asked, turning to Hotch.

"There is an indication that she was involved in a sexual act but the coroner pointed out that it was consensual" Hotch said, his brows furrowed.

"Consensual?" Morgan asked, clearly shocked.

"An Unsub who stabs his victims is usually impediment" Reid muttered.

"She must have known him then" Ashleigh theorised.

"And trusted him enough to let him get so far"

"Was she killed in the alley?" Rossi asked, flicking through the images on his iPad. "There's no blood pool around her"

"No – the local authorities suspect she was killed at another location" Garcia added.

Morgan sighed and laid his iPad on the table. "Why are we being called in? There's only one victim – this could be just a crime of passion" he said, staring steadily at Hotch.

Silence reigned around the room and Garcia opened her mouth, closing it just as quickly and glancing at Hotch, seemingly pleading for his help. Rossi folded his hands across his chest and waited silently. He knew it. There was something more to this case. Hotch picked up the remote and flicked through the photos until he reached a close up of the woman's chest. A brand, red raw and dried with blood, lay in the middle of her breasts. A four leaf clover.

"No" Reid whispered.

"It's not possible" Morgan hissed.

Rossi felt a hand work its way down his throat and wrap its icy fingers around his heart. The clenching pain made him almost breathless for a moment. _A four leaf clover. _Impossible!

"_What's that?"_

_Her hands flew to her breast, covering the pearl scar, her eyes travelling away from his own. Embarrassment radiated from her. He slowly, gently prised her hands away and took in the brand. A four leaf clover. Identical to the tattoo on the mercenary's wrist that had been shot. Doyle's mark._

"_Did he do that to you?" he had demanded._

"_Yes"_

She had cried for about fifteen minutes after that. Rossi had just held her, letting her get out all the pain that had been inflicted on her since Doyle had re-entered her life. Was it not enough that Doyle had taken her freedom, that he had to mark her too?

"Emily" he whispered for the fourth time that day.

. . .

Rossi sat across from Reid as the jet took off into the air. It was a cool afternoon and it had been nippy on the tarmac. He shrugged out of his heavy leather jacket and leant back into the soft leather of the seat. The victim had the same brand that Emily did. The entire team had seen the fake autopsy report on Emily. They knew about the brand that Doyle had given her. Rossi had already known about the brand, for obvious reasons, but to the others it had a profound effect.

He distinctly remembered Ashleigh had bolted for the bathroom. Later Garcia told him that she had thrown up several times. Reid had started to shake and Morgan had picked up the files he had been skimming and ditched them across the room. Hotch had been in his office at the time but passing by it later that evening Rossi could've sworn he heard a small sob.

"Okay let's go over victimology" Hotch announced.

Rossi glanced up and turned so he was facing what was left of the team. The lack of JJ and Emily made the jet always seem that tad bigger than usual. Ashleigh looked like she had seen a ghost. If only she knew the truth.

"It's Doyle" Morgan bit out.

"We don't know that" Garcia put out rationally from her data infused self over webcam.

"You want it to be Doyle" Rossi corrected.

Morgan's darkened gaze. "We all know it's him Rossi – cut the bullshit already" he said forcefully.

Silence fell. Rossi felt the others watching him heatedly, waiting to see how he responded. Not wanting to boost Morgan's ego any more Rossi turned a steely gaze that he usually reserved for Unsubs on the darker man. Morgan held his gaze steadily and Rossi spoke:

"I know you want revenge and this coincidental murder is pushing that urge but Morgan –"

"I think it's Doyle too" Reid spoke in a low undertone.

Hotch and Rossi shared a glance. "For now let's just profile this like any other Unsub" Hotch advised. "Doyle may be a part of this but finding this killer is our priority right now"

Rossi turned to stare out the window and almost swore he heard Morgan mutter:

"Speak for yourself"

. . .

It was late, twelve thirty. Rossi lay on top of the covers, shirtless and daydreaming. The last time he had been shirtless was when Emily had come to him. Since that night he'd slept with only his shirt and boxers on. It didn't feel right. But tonight – he had been too hot and his thoughts had been infected with the image of Emily lying next to him smiling softly and staring at him from under her dark lashes.

"_What are you staring at?"_

"_Only the most beautiful woman in the world"_

"_Are you trying to get lucky Agent Rossi?"_

"_I don't need luck. I have you"_

Rossi sighed, a deep rumble in his chest and swung himself up. He strolled casually over to the window and stared out over the lights of Williamsburg. He picked up the hotel phone and hit a button.

"Room service? Yes could you bring up three extra pillows to room 772? Thank you"

A makeshift pillow "Emily" would have to do tonight. It didn't have the same intoxicating aroma as the real thing, nor did was it blessed with the face of an angel but any comfort would go a long way. This case was going to be a long, tough one.

. . .

**AN:  
><strong>Reviews are muchly loved :D  
>Thank you so much to those who are reviewing and adding me to alerts and whatnot :)<br>I'm starting to really enjoy writing this :)  
>Hopefully you liked it<br>Have a great day/night xo


	7. Chapter 6

**Heal Me**

Sometimes, to fix the broken, you have to break the rules.

. . .

**Chapter 6**

Cop shop coffee. Worst tasting stuff ever invented, Rossi mused as he leant back into the hard wooden chair inside the Williamsburg police station. He stared down into the bottom of the Styrofoam cup, an odd sensation of detachment flowing through his body. Working cases without Emily was hard, she was the one they all bounced ideas off. Cases went fine without her but still, there was a certain energy missing, a bright bulb that had been smashed to a thousand pieces along the way. Rossi often wondered whether or not the others realised how much Emily's "death" affected him.

"We've got another body"

Rossi looked up at Hotch's statement. It had only been two days since the first victim was discovered and now there was another? He sighed inwardly. This case was turning into an escalation of frightening proportions.

"Who is she?" Morgan asked; voice devoid of any emotion.

"Freda Marks" Hotch said, pinning her photo up on the white board. "She was discovered in the local park by a jogger who tripped over her body"

Reid examined her photo, a cloud passing over his face. "She could be Emily's sister" he said softly.

Ashleigh stiffened but did not make an attempt to speak. Rossi shared a glance with Hotch over her head, and the younger man nodded.

"Seaver I want you to talk to Lansdowne family" Hotch instructed. "Reid, Morgan you go to the coroner's office. Dave, you and I are going to check out the new crime scene"

Morgan and Reid stood up, grabbing their jackets. "And I want an update from Garcia as soon as possible" Hotch ordered.

Rossi watched the others depart, not meeting Hotch's gaze. They watched as Morgan led the way past the officers, Reid trailing behind him, a lost soul needing guidance. Seaver did not meet anyone's gaze but merely hurried out, keeping her eyes fixed on the threaded carpet.

"Tunnel vision" Hotch muttered under his breath.

Rossi cast a sideways glance at his former protégé. "I wouldn't have expected otherwise – especially from Morgan" he admitted softly.

Hotch nodded. "It's hit everyone harder than I realised" he said.

"I've known that for a long while now" Rossi murmured, more to himself than Hotch.

Hotch looked over at him sharply. Rossi gave himself a mental shake, berating himself inside his head. He worked with profilers for God's sake. He needed to choose his words more carefully. It took a moment of Rossi holding his breath silently before Hotch seemed to awaken to the situation and they walked towards the entrance.

_That was too close, _Rossi thought, _you are a complete idiot sometime David Rossi!_

. . .

Her body lay face down in the dirt, limbs a tangled mess and hair knotted. It was a dumping of pure rage and hatred. Rossi stared impassively at her broken form, eyes shielded by his dark glasses. Hotch was observing their surroundings with a quiet interest and Rossi turned to the younger man. Hotch's back was straightened, tight with trying to keep his composure. He was Unit Chief – which meant he had to be the backbone of the team. _How long can he last? _Rossi wondered. He shook his head and walked over to join the dark suit.

"He's completely fuelled by rage" Rossi said. "He absolutely despises women"

"He's a sociopath – he has no empathy" Hotch muttered.

Rossi blinked. "Aaron we don't know it's Doyle" he stated.

"Dave look at her!" Hotch whispered, gesturing to Freda Marks' corpse. "The brand, the hair colour, the rage displayed hell – even the body type. It all speaks to Doyle's MO. He wants to kill Prentiss over and over and over again"

Rossi cocked his head. His friend was starting to crack – he could see the fracture. "Tell me now if you can help us Aaron" he said, feeling every bit of an asshole as he spoke. "If you can't be impartial without thinking about Emily then you are of no use to us"

"Are you saying that this doesn't affect you?"

"No" Rossi snapped. "I get it Aaron and no one wants revenge more than I do but we have to do this the legal way"

_If only you knew,_ Rossi thought bitterly.

Every fibre in his body knew that Doyle had committed these murders. The question was, why? Emily was dead to the extent of Doyle's knowledge. Legal, schmegal. It took all of Rossi's strength to not walk into Strauss' office, hand over his badge and gun and start hunting for the man that had taken away the one woman who fully understood who he was and why he did the job that he did. He wanted so badly to tell Morgan and Hotch that he believed them, but admitting that to them now after gunning them down before made no sense. It was hypocritical.

"We're done here" Hotch muttered, turning his gaze away from the Marks girl. "Let's get back to the precinct and see what the others have found"

Rossi nodded, jolting out of his mind whirlwind. Together the two walked away from the crime scene and ducked under the yellow tape.

That's when he saw her.

She was different now, her hair was longer than it had been and she held herself differently now. On edge – fearing attack. She had every right to be at least, with Doyle still roaming the streets. And suddenly it all made sense to him. He knew why Doyle was murdering people in Williamsburg and he knew why they were brunettes. As Rossi watched Emily walk down the street with a blonde woman at her side he felt the urge to shout out to her. She was laughing and chatting animatedly, seemingly unaffected by the horror that had entered her new home. In his mind he would rush across the street, take her into his arms and never let her out of his sight again. His mouth dropped open and his body fell into a frozen form of painful shock.

"Dave?"

Rossi ignored Hotch's voice and began walking towards the street and the steady stream of traffic. If he could make it across the street, he could take her away from this fake life she'd been inhabiting for the last six months. Emily – across the street from him. It was his vision and dream coming true before him in the blink of an eye. Sound muted, all he could hear was a quiet buzzing noise and her laughter echoing across the road. His hands shook with clammy sweat and anticipation built within his chest. They would go away, to Rome or Hawaii and she would live the life she deserved.

"Dave!"

Hotch's shout did not break him but the rough hands grabbing at his jacket did. Rossi stumbled backwards, startled, as a semi-truck whizzed past, its driver glaring at him. His breath came in short, sharp gasps of pain and he could not meet Hotch's curious, worried gaze. He had been inches away from Emily, resentment built towards his younger friend. Doyle was here – he knew Emily was alive and he was here for blood.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Hotch demanded. "You almost got yourself killed!"

"Emily" Rossi softly moaned.

"Pardon"

"Emily" he repeated and lifted a shaking, cold hand to point across the street where he had seen his love.

"Come on Dave" Hotch said gently, his demeanour changing. A strong arm circled around his shoulders and Hotch helped lift Rossi to his feet. They started towards the car and when they reached it Hotch spoke:

"In"

Rossi, for the first time in his life, obeyed and sat in numb shock. His gaze never faltered from the now interesting dash of the SUV. In his shock he did not see Hotch cast a dumbfounded glance at him and then across the street. He did not see Hotch produce his mobile and dial a number.

"We've got a problem" Hotch muttered to the caller. "How soon can you get here?"

. . .

It was sunny morning and Emily, or Julie whichever you preferred, did not feel like her mood matched the weather. Williamsburg was a nice town but it wasn't home. It simply wasn't home because there was no dark Italian man waiting at her apartment. No David Rossi meant no home, and no happy days. But she had mastered the art of faking a smile, especially to Alice who, with her constant cheery attitude, made it very clear that Emily's constant cloudy personality often annoyed her. Whilst Alice was a nice person her attitude towards people who were upset was quite brisk and harsh to the point where Emily couldn't be bothered fighting with her.

"So I don't know whether or not I should call him" Alice was saying, as they strolled down the main drag.

Emily shrugged. "Call me crazy Alice but I think he might be gay" she said.

Alice gaped. "Julie!" she whined. "He is _not _gay!"

"Mhm… cause his pinstripe jeans just happened to iron themselves?" Emily said dryly.

Alice rolled her eyes. "You and your spidey sense honestly!" she said.

Emily laughed and cast her eyes around, a force of habit. Doyle was high on her priority list of people who would want to kill her. Since she had fled DC, and the safety of Dave's arms, her senses had been on high alert for any signs of danger. Her brown orbs stilled on the park across the road and she froze. Police cars were swarming all over it.

"Bloody hell" Alice whispered, taking in the sight. "That's the second time this week"

"What?"

"Some girl was murdered a few days ago, stabbed and found in an alley. They must have found another body" Alice said.

Emily shuddered. Just thinking about blood and guts nowadays made her want to curl up and cry. Then she caught sight of a black SUV and her heart stopped for a moment. _Black SUV? Was the team here?_

She shook her head, clearing it of a mosquito buzzing around her brain. Alice clicked her tongue sadly.

"Come on" Emily said softly. "This is giving me the creeps"

"Right behind you girl"

They were just turning to walk off again when Emily heard it.

"_Dave!" _

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned wildly. She saw David Rossi being pulled back from the passing traffic by Aaron Hotchner, her heart jumped into her mouth. They were her! In Williamsburg! Why were they here? The case of course. She furrowed her brow, why the bloody hell; was Dave walking into oncoming traffic? Then her lungs contracted – he had seen _her! _

_Oh God, _she thought.

The first thought into her mind was to call the US Martial, John Graves, assigned to her. He was posing as the landlord of her building but her heart stopped her. Dave had gone six months without her, not including photos, and he like her was probably feeling the pain that Emily had constantly tattooed inside her. Greedily, she drank in the sight of him. His dark hair neatly combed back out of his face, goatee trimmed extremely short and dark eyes covered in his sunglasses. Even from her position across the street she could see his whole, sturdy body shaking.

_Oh Dave._

A truck sped past and he was whipped from view. Alice grabbed her arm in a vice like grip. "What the fuck is up with you? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Emily smiled at her friend demurely. "Nothing. He just reminded me of someone I knew in Virginia"

As Alice led her away Emily threw one last glance over her shoulder. Hotch was helping the shaking Rossi to his feet and muttering to him. _Thank you Hotch_. Emily fought back the salty buds in her eyes and turned back to Alice and her mundane conversation.

_I'm the ghost_, she thought sadly.

. . .

Author Note:

Here it is lovelies. Sorry it took so damn long. Recently I was diagnosed with glandular fever and I am exhausted all the damn time so I apologise most profusely. I've been too sick to even think about writing but now that my fevers are starting to die down I'm back with a vengeance!  
>The Final Part of In Case Of Emergency is in the writing stage and I'm proud to say that being confined to my recliner with my laptop and seasons 1-5 of CM goodiness is AMAZING :)<p>

So enjoy and please leave me lovely reviews. :)


	8. Chapter 7

**Heal Me**

Sometimes, to fix the broken, you have to break the rules.

. . .

**Chapter 7**

_This is some kind of crazy dream, _Rossi thought as he sat, rattled, in the conference room of the Williamsburg PD.

He wasn't crazy. He had seen Emily, as clear as he saw Morgan and Reid hovering just outside the door. They didn't know what was going on, and perhaps it was better if it stayed that way. He knew that it would shake the team further and, as he knew only too well, there was a point at which things that were shaken constantly broke. Rossi ran his hands over his face and Emily's face flashed inside his mind.

"_You're buying' I'm drinkin'"_

She had supported him unwaveringly throughout that entire case. Sure, Morgan and JJ had been there, but she had never questioned him on why that case haunted him for so many years. His nightmares only really stopped the night that he realised he was attracted to the stunning brunette. It was just after they'd solved that bombing case in New York. Seeing Hotch covered in blood, both his own and Kate's had really hit home to Rossi how quickly life could be cut short. Emily had accompanied him to Kate's funeral where they had watched, from a distance, Hotch struggle with his guilt. Emily had turned to him at the end, placed a hand on his upper arm and whispered softly in his ear;

"_I'd never imagined how much losing someone I barely know could hurt"_

Rossi had agreed with her. And he still did. But then he'd never imagined how much Emily's leaving could hurt either. The clenching in his heart was now constant and he feared that it would always be there, a caged bird trying desperately to break free. So close he had been, Emily had stood only a few hundred metres away from him, close enough to hear and just catch the faintest whiff of her intoxicating scent. He groaned and leant back in his chair, eyes still closed so he would not have to face the reality.

"Dave"

He looked up and saw Hotch standing there, face serious and shoulders pushed back. He was in for it now. Hotch didn't know that Rossi knew Emily was alive, much less that they were romantically involved. Rossi stood up and sighed. Before he could speak Hotch held up a hand and stepped forward.

"Don't speak just yet" Hotch said. "There's someone here we both need to talk to"

Rossi frowned and looked over at the door. Morgan, Reid and Seaver stood there, gobsmacked as Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau navigated her way through the precinct. A small smile spread over Reid's face and Morgan relaxed slightly, but Ashleigh remained wary. JJ crossed the threshold and it was not till that moment that Rossi really noticed her. She was dressed in a business suit but the top was loose, flowing about her body. Her face seemed to glow with a radiance that he had seen only once before. When he glanced at her hand he saw the diamond.

"You got engaged" he said, kissing her cheek.

She smiled softly and nodded. "Last week" she admitted. "It was perfect"

"Congratulations" he said sincerely.

JJ nodded, for the second time. Her eyes locked with Hotch's and he nodded once, before turning to the remaining members with a sombre expression. Rossi turned away, he knew the lecture was coming and he was grateful to Hotch for not allowing the other members to play parlay to the event.

"Could you guys give us a moment?"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw them change. Ashleigh merely nodded and hurried off, seeking refuge in the bottom of a coffee cup. Morgan's form stiffened but he obliged, a storm passing over his darkened eyes. Reid stared longingly at JJ but followed Morgan and Ashleigh. JJ sighed and ran a hand over the back of her neck.

"It's different now"

Rossi chuckled darkly. "It always is" he muttered.

Hotch cleared his throat and Rossi turned to face him. JJ looked worried, and was flicking her gaze between the two men. A spark of determination ignited between their heated gaze, each meeting the other's eyes with a fierce steady stare. Rossi knew Hotch was mad, technically no one but the stoic Unit Chief and JJ were supposed to know of Emily's existence. And that was at a push. JJ stepped quickly between them, fire dancing in her blue eyes.

"Hotch please" she said.

"I thought no one else knew" Hotch snapped, turning away from the pair.

JJ sighed. "It was Emily's choice. She knew that I would have to tell you but she wanted one last chance with Rossi" she said.

Hotch whipped around, eyes flashing. Rossi kept his face impassive; he knew that his friend was extremely protective of Emily. The two of them were close friends and Hotch wouldn't want Emily to get hurt by Rossi and his reputation.

"Aaron –" Rossi began.

Hotch smiled weakly. "She finally admitted it to you hey?" he said softly.

Rossi's mouth fell open. "What?"

"Come on Dave I've been close with Emily way before you two even met. She's admitted to me countless times, albeit drunk, how much she cared for you. I warned her against it – knowing the risk that came with you was too great to ignore. But she would not listen"

Anger grew in Rossi's stomach. "You warned her against me?" he snapped.

"I had to" Hotch said softly.

"_No!_" Rossi snapped. "You _chose _to. Because of that choice Emily and I only had one night together before Doyle snapped her away from me"

His anger propelled him to step forward. Blood was pounding his ears and he had never hated the younger man so much in his life. The only emotion he'd ever felt was respect and deep friendship, but now as he learnt of Hotch's involvement in the one good thing he had in his life, even it had been for only a few short hours. JJ stepped quickly in front of him, pressing her hands against his shoulders.

"Dave stop" she pleaded.

"Dave calm down" Hotch said. "Emily is important to me and I was trying to look out for her interests"

"What about my interests?" Dave hissed angrily. "What if Emily _wanted _to be with me? What if I _wanted _to be with her?"

"Do you really think that it was the thing she needed with Doyle running around?" Hotch demanded.

"Aaron stop it!" JJ cried, whipping around to face her ex-boss with glittering eyes.

"You are such an asshole" Rossi snapped. "You as good as took Emily from me you selfish bastard!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Hotch tried to placate him.

Rossi's vision was blurred with red. His body shook with rage and depression. _Emily. _He could have so much more time to spend with her and Aaron Hotchner, resident interfering asshole, had taken that chance away from him.

"Get out of my sight" Rossi hissed, a deathly whisper. "Before I shoot you"

Hotch closed his eyes, hanging his head. Seconds passed, agonisingly slow in Rossi's blood red mind. JJ's face had gone pale with fear, the glow from before had been eliminated from her features. Hotch sighed and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Rossi pulled away from JJ, shaking so badly he feared he would fall. He clenched his fist and leant against the table, blocking out the pictures across it's top.

"Dave" JJ said.

"You shouldn't have had to see or hear that" Rossi replied. "I'm sorry"

"I knew it would happen. Emily told me what Hotch said to her. She was hung over, yes, but she remembered"

"Well I am"

"I know" JJ said. She moved towards him, and placed a small hand over his clenched fist.

"How could he do this to me? _To Emily_?"

JJ sighed softly. "He thought he was doing the right thing. We had no way of knowing how you felt"

"You knew"

"Yes but by that time it was too late"

Rossi sighed. "I've never hated him so much in my life"

JJ blinked. "You want to know something Dave?" she said. "She wasn't mad at Hotch. She was mad because she believed, at the time, that you felt nothing for her. And she was used to being passed over for other, more beautiful women. But that morning when I put her on the plane she was smiling through her tears"

. . . .

**Author Note:**

Sorry about all the Rossi chapters – I love writing his P.o.V but I realise that this story is also about Emily so the next chapter will be about her. I promise. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I'm trying to stretch them out, but I don't want people to be bored.

Please read and review :)  
>Rossi will invite you to share wine if you do ;)<br>Much love to all my regulars – cookies for you lovely people :)

Rusty  
>x<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

**Heal Me**

Sometimes, to fix the broken, you have to break the rules.

. . .

**Chapter 8**

George Orwell wrote; _He who controls the past commands the future. He who commands the future conquers the past._

. . . .

Emily sat curled up on the couch of her apartment, numb yet shaking as though she was cold. Dave was here, in her new hometown. He was here and she had been close, oh so close to touching him, to holding him. She had wanted to run full pelt, across the street and into his arms. She wanted him to fold her into an embrace and carry her away from this, all of this. Away from the constant fear of Doyle's hunt, away from the lonely sleepless nights she spent wishing that Dave was with her. A lone tear passed over her cheek but she just let it fall with a soft ping into her stone cold cup of coffee.

She really should leave. This was exactly the situation that would call for her immediate removal from the area. Especially with a serial killer on the loose. The papers said that the Unsub was killing brunette women in their early twenties. That he stabbed them; massive overkill. One of the victims; the most recent, Jocelyn Mare, had left behind a three year old son. The pain that Emily carried within her heart intensified as she took in the photo of Mare's son. He was a pale skinned, blonde haired boy. His blue eyes had reminded her in full force of Declan and for a moment she wondered where he was. Then reality had grabbed her hair and yanked her back.

Emily wanted to pick up the phone and call Dave. Or JJ. Or Hotch. Any of them so that she could run home, be loved and not be alone ever again. Her gaze flitted over her home phone and she swallowed. Making up her mind she grabbed for the phone and held it to her chest.

_This is wrong! Put the phone down Prentiss! No don't you dare dial Dave's number! Don't you dare! Why are you still dialling? Hang up now! Hang up hang up!_

Emily pressed the phone to her ear, waiting as she listened to Dave's mobile ring. Part of her wanted him to answer; the other part hoped he didn't.

"Hey you've reached David Rossi. I can't come to the phone right now but leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. If this is my agent, please email me I'm probably on a case"

Emily pressed the end call button and pressed her lips to the handset. Good, he was safe from her for now. She sighed, the ache in her chest returning with a wallop. She dialled Hotch's number with shaking fingers and once again held the phone to her ear.

"This is Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. Sorry I missed your call; leave a message at the tone please"

Emily hung up for the second time and hung her head. Hotch had gone out of his way to protect her from Rossi, when in fact it was Doyle she needed protecting from. Emily never hated him for trying to keep her from Dave. Aaron knew that Dave was a philanderer yet Emily had a hunch that this had all changed in the past six months since Doyle had disappeared. Still, she wondered if Dave knew what Aaron had done, how far he had gone to ensure that Emily was safe from what her perceived was her greatest threat. The threat of having her heart broken. She laughed dolefully. That world seemed so far away now. How could she have been so naïve as to think that Doyle would not find her?

_You fucked him and left him, _she thought as she dialled JJ's number, _serves you bloody right._

"Jareau" a soft voice greeted down the line.

Emily's mouth fell open in shock. JJ answered!

"Hello?" JJ said.

"Jen?" Emily whispered.

JJ's tone changed immediately. "Who is this?"

Then, Emily realised what she was doing and ended the call, throwing the phone across the room. It broke as it impacted with the wall, falling in broken pieces. Tears broke through her walls and she curled up into herself, letting her sobs rack her body and she knew that there was little to no hope of her ever returning to her loving family. Even if she did return they would not be very loving then. She could just imagine how they would react. Morgan would shout, Ashleigh would cry uncontrollably, Spencer would shrink into himself and Garcia would pretend she was still dead. And that was the worst pain of all.

_Knock. Knock._

She looked up and wiping her eyes quickly she padded to the door. Peering through the keyhole she saw Alice and sighed inwardly. She wasn't in the mood to deal with the louder woman but she knew that Alice knew that she was home. She had told her that she was having a night in.

"Just a sec" she called, setting to work on the dead bolt.

Pulling the door back she met eyes with Alice, then her heart almost stopped and for the first time in months she felt an itching to reach for her gun which was constantly tucked into the waistband of her jeans. Alice was shaking and holding her hands above her head, crying silently.

"Julie? What's going on?" she pleaded.

Emily stood there, stunned into a silence.

"So that's the name you took is it love? Julie? I must admit that it's not as appealing as Lauren was" Ian Doyle said, stepping out from behind Alice, gun raised at Emily's head.

. . .

Pain. God this was worse than the first time he'd found her. Her skin was on fire, had he put her in a kiln? Where was she?

Emily's eyes flew open. It was dark, too dark, her eyes couldn't penetrate. She drew in a shaky breath, smelling gas and something that resembled dried blood. Her tongue felt dried out, how long had it been if she felt this thirsty? Emily tried to move but found, much to her chagrin and panic, that she was bound tightly by electrical cord. Crude setup, even for Doyle. God damn it. What had happened?

"_Co-operate and Barbie lives"_

Alice! Oh God. Emily struggled again, hissing in pain as the chords cut into her wrists. Doyle was going to pay for this, like the heartless bastard he was. But – Emily froze – was he really all that heartless? She had been the one to drive a knife through his heart and had taken away his son, the only good thing that he had apart from her and well, Lauren was a fake woman. So in all honesty he had every right to be angry at her. But to take it out on Alice that was not fair and just sadistic.

"Don't struggle love. The pain gets worse if you do"

"A slip knot" Emily stated.

"Precisely"

Ian Doyle appeared before her eyes as bright lights flooded the space. Emily cried out as the harsh severity hit her corneas. He chuckled low in his throat and she squinted up at him. Age had not been kind to him over the past six months. He looked tired, drawn and the lines on his face were more pronounced. Yet his blue eyes shone like they did the first time they met back in Boston. Doyle reached forward and wound his hand into her hair, yanking her head back forcefully.

"Hello Emily" he whispered. "Or Lauren. Whichever you prefer"

"Age must have smacked you in the face with a shovel Ian – you're looking a little tired there" Emily taunted, through the pain.

Doyle's grip tightened. "Do not test me darling" he warned. "Unless you want your little blonde friend to die"

Emily's eyes, though adjusted, narrowed further. "Leave Alice out of this you sick son-of-a-bitch" she spat.

Doyle chuckled. "You don't get to make threats to me. I'm the one who has you tied up, remember"

"Yeah well I remember one time where you liked being –"

"Shut up!" Doyle's voice, harsh and loud, cut into her as hard as the slap he delivered to her.

Emily's face snapped to the side as Doyle released her hair. She sat panting, staring at cool hard concrete. She shook her hair back and stared up into the face of Doyle, whose expression seemed calm. Yet his eyes glinted and for a moment Emily couldn't quite figure out why. Then she saw the knife.

"Fucking wonderful" she murmured.

"I told you your death was going to be long and painful" he said softly.

"As I seem to recall you liked it when things took longer" Emily insinuated, staring defiantly at Doyle.

The cool blade of the knife was held at her throat. Doyle's eyes glinted with rage, haunted by memories of life long ago with Lauren Reynolds. Long, passionate nights which Emily knew he was remembering. The thought made her shudder and she desperately forced the memory of Dave back to the forefront of her mind. She knew Doyle would not kill her now; he'd only just got her. She had time to figure out a plan to escape.

"Love do not push me" Doyle whispered. "I have been festering for six months"

"You didn't even know I was alive" Emily countered swiftly.

That earned her another slap to the face, backhand this time. Blood painted her tongue and she laughed weakly, trying desperately to get Doyle so angry that he would have to walk away from her for fear of killing her too early. Doyle leaned forward and drew the knife across her shoulder. Emily clamped her teeth together, swallowing her scream. Blood trickled down her arm, cool and crimson. As Emily watched Doyle drew the knife across her other shoulder, producing a wound identical to the one he'd just made.

"Painful isn't it love?" Doyle whispered.

"Nah just imagining you being hit by a truck, and having to clean up the mess" Emily said breathlessly, trying to work through the pain.

_Remember me Emily, _Dave's voice echoed into her mind, _remember me and the pain won't be as bad._

Doyle's knife slid into her thigh, narrowly missing an artery. "Do you really want me to keep this up?" he hissed angrily.

Emily let her head fall back as pain ripped through her. "Ian I've been through a lot in the last six months – nothing you can do will rival any pain I've felt in that time" she admitted.

She saw his grip tighten on the knife and then let out a breath as he relaxed his grip. Doyle straitened his back and took a step back from her, sheathing the knife. That glint was back again. Emily's eyebrows twisted together, knotting in confusion. He was up to something and confusion kept the pain at bay if only for a little while.

"You've changed since that time" he said softly. "Now why would that be?"

"Maybe because I've spent the last six months hiding from a sadistic, self-loving, sociopathic serial killer" Emily mused. "Or it could be that chicken I ate last night"

Doyle frowned. "Don't play games with me love"

"Don't call me love"

"I wonder" he mused and turned away from her to patrol the room. "Does your team know you're alive?"

Emily's eyes rounded. "Leave them out of this Doyle" she bit.

He chuckled darkly. "Maybe they should suffer for harbouring you for so long" he teased.

"I swear to fucking God if you hurt them Ian, I will end you!" Emily cried.

He was up in her face then, too close for Emily's liking. Slowly he reached up and grabbed her face roughly. His eyes were glinting more than ever and Emily held her breath, wondering if she had pushed him just that little bit too far. Silence echoed and if Emily strained her ears she could just hear the soft patter of rain against steel.

"It won't be me hurting them Lauren" he whispered. "It will be you"

. . .

**Author Note:**

I realise that this is a shorter chapter than normal but I want next chapter to be really explosive so I'm not gonna give anything away. Sorry for making you guys wait! I really hate Doyle in this chapter and I can't wait to get justice on him. I know you guys hate him too! Don't worry this story will have a happy ending, I promise.

Many thanks to all my regular reviewers! I can't believe how many people actually like this story so far. Please keep leaving reviews, it really inspires me to keep going! Special mention to **Rosajean **who has been a faithful reviewer! Your kind words are greatly appreciated.

Can't wait for the next chapter. Much love to you all and I hope you guys are all happy and well.

Rusty  
>xx<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

**Heal Me**

Sometimes, to fix the broken, you have to break the rules.

. . .

Rossi was still talking to JJ when Morgan came striding in defiantly, holding a file and wearing the filthiest expression Rossi had seen on the dark man's face to date. JJ stood up quickly but Morgan ignored her, throwing the file onto the desk silently. Rossi's eyes slid over the file then back to Morgan who was breathing deeply, as though trying to control himself. Reid and Ashleigh were standing on the threshold, sharing similar looks of worry. Hotch slipped through and placed a hand on Morgan's shoulder who shrugged it off. The silence withheld was shattering to Rossi's tender ears and he could hear JJ's shallow breathing just next to him.

"Explain" Morgan hissed.

Anyone who knew Morgan well knew that the quieter Morgan's voice got the angrier he was. That was why when he next spoke Rossi understood why JJ looked faint.

"Doyle's DNA. On our victim" Morgan said, his voice barely audible. "I didn't want to think that anything was up with you but then Jayje arrived and now I'm starting to think that you three know more than you are letting on. Explain. Now"

"Derek" JJ started. "Please, you don't want to go down this road"

"Jayje I know exactly what road I'm going down" Morgan whispered icily.

"Tell them" Hotch whispered.

JJ's eyes rounded so they were like saucers. Rossi's mouth fell open in shock. Hotch and Emily were best friends, was the stoic man with a proverbial stick up his arse really going to jeopardise his friend's safety now? After six months? Then again Morgan looked so angry he was about to explode and kill someone. Reid and Ashleigh moved into the room, confusion floating on both their faces.

"Guys the thing is –" JJ began, but faltered and stared at Rossi helplessly.

"Emily's alive" Rossi said bluntly.

Silence.

Long silence.

Then chaos.

Reid's body began to shake and he shook his head. JJ crossed the room quickly and wrapped her tiny arms around his shoulders, helping to lower the young genius into a chair. She ran her fingers gently over his shoulders, whispering soothing words into his ear. Reid moaned and his shakes began to slow down and Rossi could see beads of perspiration break out on his skin, painting the pale surface. Frankly he couldn't blame the kid.

Ashleigh screamed and collapsed to the ground, shaking and crying.

"No!" she screamed. "We buried her! I spent six fucking months trying not to blame myself for her death!"

Hotch reached for the distraught young woman, his eyes round with pain for Ashleigh. Rossi heard a hum of soothing noises come from Hotch's mouth as he pulled the sobbing young woman to his larger frame and cradled her as she sobbed hysterically. Guilt flooded Rossi; how could he have kept this from them all? _To protect Emily. _Doyle hadn't found her yet. But God, why did the truth have to hurt so much?

Morgan stepped to Rossi so they were face to face, inches apart from each other. It did not surprise the dark man that Emily was alive. Morgan wanted to know why Rossi knew. Sparks ignited between their heated gazes and battled back and forth for dominance that neither was willing to give the other. From his position on the floor Hotch stared up at the two angry men and JJ bit her lip anxiously as she rubbed Reid's shoulders. Rossi was not going to give Derek Morgan the satisfaction of being beaten. As Emily loved to say, he really was a _stubborn bastardo. _

"How did you know?" Morgan demanded quietly.

"I don't quite feel that's your business Derek" he said slowly, so as not to let his anger seep out at Morgan's complete lack of compassion towards his fallen team mates.

On the line he could hear Garcia sobbing quietly and Rossi drew himself up to his full height, fixing Derek with a stare that usually felled most arrogant, self-loving Unsubs. Derek remain unmoved, his glare fierce.

"It is my business. Emily was _my _friend and you kept her from _me_. You lost the right to order me around the day you jumped in on this little game _Agent Rossi_" Morgan hissed icily.

"Derek" Garcia cried out, begging him to stop.

"What's the matter _Rossi_? Not used to someone standing up to you? Get used to it old man! You kept Emily from me and I will _never _forgive you. You self-absorbed, stuck up, arrogant son-of-a-bitch"

Rossi's anger blinded him and he felt his clenched fists beginning to shake. "You need to stop right there Derek before you say something you regret" he said, fighting anger.

"Nah, you see man I knew Emily for much longer than you did. She would never have taken off without saying goodbye first but since she's met you she changed. You learned secrets and lies at your mother's knee and your brought that same idea onto her you asshole" Morgan said, his voice rising an octave.

He was accusing him of corrupting Emily? After the six months he'd spent in pure agony without her, and the way she looked at him? Rossi thought he'd felt anger when he'd discovered Hotch's interference but this was a new level for him. This was close to the anger he was sure Hotch had felt when battling Foyet, the anger that Morgan felt when he took down Flynn.

"Derek stop!" JJ screamed.

"_No!" _Derek bellowed. "Why Rossi? What the fuck was so important to you that you felt you were above everyone else?"

"I never made that choice" Rossi admitted quietly, his fingers slipping into his pocket to curl around Emily's key.

"The hell you did! You've been like this from day one, and yeah man I respect you but you go too far this time! You changed Emily you interfering scum!"

That was it. Rossi's fingers let the chain go and he lifted his head and stared Morgan in the face. The team waited, watching him and he knew they were waiting to see his reaction. Ashleigh was peering at him through her tears and clutching onto Hotch's arms for dear life; the man himself looked saddened, pity showing for his old friend's situation. Reid looked calmer but still looked fearfully between Rossi and Morgan, as though he worried which would pull their gun first. JJ's fingers were gripped in Reid's shirt and silent tears were falling down her stained cheeks. Garcia was crying hysterically on the phone at this point, for Morgan had called her and left his phone on speaker.

"Listen to me" Rossi began slowly, carefully trying to reign in the last six months of anger and pain. "I didn't make the choice to become involved in this mess. Emily did"

"Don't you even fucking try that man!"

"No! You shut up!" Rossi shouted, finally letting his anger seep out slowly. "You have said enough Derek and you have hurt Garcia in the process! Now you will shut up and listen to what I have to say"

"You son-of-a-"

That's when Rossi lost it. "Enough!" he bellowed. "Emily came to me! Not to you, me! She came to me and she admitted that she loved me! And would you believe it Derek that for the past year I've been in love with her? These last six months has been the worst test of my life!"

Anger, pain and frustration was swirling inside his heart and it was all rushing to the surface. A tidal wave of pure emotion that had never once been set up when he was any of his three previous wives. It was always her. Always Emily; and now Morgan was here, throwing it back into his face like mud.

"Do you even care how much hardship _Emily _has been through? For someone who claims to care about her you seem to be extremely wrapped up in how this affects you! Guess what Derek, yesterday would have been our six month anniversary. I bought her a necklace two weeks ago, to convince myself that just because she was in hiding, didn't mean I shouldn't buy her something. It's still at home in my fucking bedside drawer!"

He didn't care anymore. He was over Morgan's righteousness over Emily's death. He could be a bastard all he wanted but all Rossi wanted was Emily. Back with him, smiling and laughing. Hell he didn't give a shit if they weren't together. So long as she was alive and back with them, he didn't care.

"I sleep on the right side of the bed because the left side is Emily's! I set out an extra mug every morning! I read my file on Doyle every god-damned night before bed! And now it's not those three kids in my nightmares anymore – it's Doyle and her! I chose to love Emily Morgan but I did not choose this!"

Morgan opened his mouth to speak but Rossi held up one, shaking angry finger. "I spend every waking moment of my life praying for her to come home to me. To us. How much do you think I fought myself so that I didn't slip and spare you the pain? Let me tell you Morgan it was not an easy thing! Another thing, Emily didn't run because of me. She ran because Doyle kills families. We are her family"

He inhaled deeply. He was on a roll now and the shocked expressions of his team did not serve to slow him. "I love Emily Prentiss and I intend to love her until the day I die. You say you care for her? Prove it. Don't you dare blame this on me because I had no part of this! Doyle is the only one to blame. The only reason you are mad at me is because you're jealous that Emily confided in me and not you!"

There was that silence again. Not as deafening as before, yet still thick and heavy, a heavy blanket over Rossi's pain, over Morgan's rage. Ashleigh and Garcia's sobs were now in a rhythm and Rossi felt his heart thumping heard against his rib cage as he stood, shaking, and facing a very shocked Morgan.

"You and Emily?" Morgan finally croaked.

"Yes" Rossi growled angrily. "And to be frank Morgan I am thoroughly over your attitude these last six months. I understand your anger towards Doyle but not towards Emily. It is _not _her fault. Yet you seem to be acting like she made the choice just to spite you! Wake up Derek; you're not the only one suffering!"

Rossi took a breath and waved his arm around the room. "Look at them Derek!" he whispered pathetically. "Look at them. Do you not see how scared Reid is? Can you not see how much weight Hotch has had to carry? Don't you understand how Ashleigh cries herself to sleep every night and jumps every time I say Emily's name? Maybe you don't get the burden Garcia holds within herself? Can you see the guilt that JJ caries? Do you see any of it?"

"And you Rossi?" Morgan half demanded. "What about you?"

"I told you. I live in denial – hoping that one day when I look up and out my office door I'll see her walking up the stairs with that little half smile"

. . .

It had been half an hour. Half an hour since Rossi blew up at Morgan and to make matters worse, Rossi himself knew that there was so much more where that had come from. Hotch looked at him, knowing full well that the pain Rossi had allowed himself to show was only the tip of the iceberg. Reid had confined himself to the laptop, on video conference with Garcia, hiding his face and emotions from Rossi as was the norm these days. Ashleigh stuck close to Hotch's side, still shaking but looking fiercely determined. JJ hovered at Morgan's shoulder, seeming to struggle with herself as she tried to offer some silent comfort to the dark agent.

Then, it happened.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep._

"What was that?" Reid asked.

"I just got an email from an unknown source" Garcia frowned.

"Open it" Morgan said.

"I am doing so and uploading to you now"

The team leant over the small screen and they all reacted at once when they saw the video feed on the screen. Ian Doyle's face was there for them all to see. Garcia's voice let out a shrill shriek of pain. Ashleigh fell back into the chair offered to her by a police officer and JJ jumped as though hit by an electric shock. Morgan uttered a sling of curses and Hotch ran a hand over his face. Rossi felt his emotions riding up again and he repressed a severe urge to break the screen as Reid stared blankly at the monster that had destroyed their friend's life.

"Hello agents" Doyle said.

"Doyle you son-of-a-bitch" Morgan hissed.

"Tut, tut language young man" Doyle taunted, folding his arms.

"It's not my fucking language you should be worried about you sick –"

"Oh shut up you" Doyle snapped. "I'm not here to chat – I'm here to show you something"

"What do you want Doyle?" Hotch bit out.

"Ah Agent Hotchner I'm glad you asked" Doyle purred. "I'd like to show you something, follow me"

The video feed showed Doyle walking slowly down a darkened passage. The only sound came from the crackle of video feed and Ashleigh's soft crying. Rossi had a really bad feeling stirring within his gut and by the looks of his team mates he could tell that they too had the same feeling. Doyle had reached a door and it swung open. The only thing they could see was Doyle and Rossi frowned. Then Doyle hit a switch and light flooded the room. Then Rossi saw her.

Emily.

Bound by thick, ragged ropes to a steel pole she was certainly worse for wear and he saw the collective reaction of rage on the team's faces. Her face was bright red and there was dried blood on her forehead. Her hair hung, lank and dirty, about her bruised face. There was blood on her shoulders and her clothes were torn and ripped. Rossi's heart was thumping wildly against his ribcage and he fought back the urge to yell for his lover.

"Say hello to your team mates Lauren" Doyle said, grabbing Emily by the hair and pulling her head back sharply.

She grunted in pain and met the lens of the camera with haunted eyes. "It's not as bad as it looks guys" she said, forcing a smile.

"If I were you Lauren I would be apologising. I mean they were harbouring a phoney for how long? A woman who crossed every line drawn" Doyle mused.

"Yeah well your lines were never drawn" Emily gasped out as he yanked on her hair.

It took all of Rossi's self-restraint not to cry out with his love as she experienced pain. Instead he contented himself to a sharp; "What do you want Doyle?"

"Now Agent Rossi I thought that would be pretty clear" Doyle hummed. "Lauren – Emily –Julie, whatever she goes by is going die slowly and painfully, for real this time. But not before she tells me where my son is"

"Go to hell you son-of-a-bitch" Emily spat.

"Now Lauren let's not fight" Doyle hissed and drew out a long, silver knife.

"Doyle I swear to God" Morgan growled. "If you harm another hair on her head I will personally kill you myself"

_Not if I get there first,_ Rossi thought acidly.

"Is that a promise Agent Morgan?"

"You can bet your life it is!"

"I told you Ian!" Emily cried. Her voice crackled as the video shook slightly. "Leave them out of this! This is between you and me! Hurting them gives you nothing!"

"Quiet love" Doyle hushed.

Emily lurched and struggled against her restraints. "Doyle stop this now!" she screamed, the sound breaking Rossi's heart. Her gaze locked with his as she spoke next and he knew that her words were for him. "You've hurt me enough. Leave them! It's me you want! You've got me! Kill me!"

Rossi knew what she meant. She was telling him to stay where he was and to not come looking for her. He shook his head. He would not allow the best thing he had in this world to be taken that easily. He had a responsibility to Emily and he was going to fight for her, even if it meant he must sacrifice himself.

"Well now love. I'll take you up on that offer" Doyle whispered. "First – where is Declan?"

"Get fucked"

"Agents it's been nice to talk to you but I must go now. Lauren and I have a date to attend" Doyle said. "Say goodbye Lauren"

Emily was crying and Rossi fought back his own tears as he saw the pain in her eyes. "Remember me" she whispered and he nearly staggered. Those words, he had heard her say those words six months ago.

Then the screen died.

. . .

**Author Note:**

Sorry for the cliff-hanger everyone! I really had shivers writing this chapter, I didn't know who would be scarier: Morgan or Rossi. What do you lot reckon?  
>Again please review and I'm so thrilled you all enjoy it so far. The showdown with Doyle is coming! Get your popcorn ready :D<br>Rusty  
>xx<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

**Heal Me**

Sometimes, to fix the broken, you have to break the rules.

_Author Note: _The showdown is here! Also I hereby dedicate this chapter to **Rosajean **and **hxchick **for their continuing lovely reviews! Sorry it took so long I wanted this chapter to be perfect! Also my hard-drive crashed so I had to wait for my mate to restore it :( But it's all fixed now :)

. . .

**Chapter 10**

"Red Alert, I repeat Red Alert!"

"FBI agent in the building?"

"Emily Prentiss"

"Let's keep this clean gentlemen"

Colours blurred together in Dave's vision, sound reduced itself to a low hum. Slowly, a broken man in an empty shell, he fiddled with the straps of his safety vest for lack of something to do. He was slightly away from the group, lost in deep thought. He took a moment to observe the actions of his friends, what was left of them. Hotch was ordering S.W.A.T around, a grim look on his face. Morgan and Reid stood off to one side, not speaking but both tight lipped. JJ was muttering on the phone, probably trying to calm Garcia down. Seaver, pale faced and seemingly numb, moved to join him.

"Dave?"

"Yes?" he croaked, battling the shakiness in his voice.

Seaver's eyes were swimming with tears and Dave was hit by a sudden impulse to reach out for her. His fingers brushed against her porcelain skin, but there was no electricity like there was whenever he touched Emily. He sighed.

"What are we going to do if she's . . ." she trailed off.

"It will not come to that" Rossi muttered darkly. He looked sharply at Seaver. "When Emily left my condo that night I promised myself that if anyone were to die it was Doyle. He's hurt too many people for my liking"

"But . . ."

"But nothing" Rossi heaved. "I won't lose her a second time"

With that said he stalked away from a shaking Seaver, biting his own lip to keep from crying. They were standing in the industrial area surrounded by heavy machinery, a mere half an hour drive from the Williamsburg city. There, inside one of those large warehouses, was his Emily. Dave groaned deeply, it simply was torture to obey Hotch's orders and not go hunting Doyle on his own. He knew that Morgan was having trouble following very similar instructions.

"_I don't care if I have to hand-cuff you Dave. You need to stay with us. If you in there alone Doyle can and will kill you, then Emily" _

Rossi let out a snort. How could Hotch expect him to sit around here waiting for Doyle to kill Emily? He knew that was what would happen if he left them alone any longer. Gods, why Emily? Why did it have to be his _tesora?_ Why oh bloody why?Wasn't it enough that he had to deal with Erin Strauss, evil bloodsucking demon, every day that he had to also come so close to losing Emily for the second time in six months?

"Fuck you God" he muttered under his breath.

He turned his head to glance at his team, milling in front of the warehouse. Garcia had worked her usual magic, enhancing the feed so they could discern the exact location that Doyle was hiding out in. Further digging had revealed Doyle was hiding in a factory that made machinery. Garcia had also revealed that, with the exception of two other men, Doyle appeared to be working alone. All his former goons were dead or in jail. Better for them really, Rossi reflected, they wouldn't be burdened with Doyle after his attack on a federal agent.

"Rossi"

"What Morgan?" Rossi snapped, turning to face Morgan.

The darker man narrowed his eyes but appeared to wave off Rossi's affronted tone. "Something's off man" he said waspishly. "Why would it be so easy to find Doyle? He'd want as much time as possible to have his – his way with Em"

"Point?" Rossi snapped waspishly. Hearing Morgan theorise his worst fears allowed made him a little tense.

"It's almost too easy" Morgan frowned.

Rossi's head snapped up so quickly he felt his neck grind in protest. Morgan had a point. "I see" he murmured. "But having said that I believe he is here. He would want us to find. . ." he trailed off.

Morgan nodded, understanding in a heartbeat before heaving a resigned sigh. The dark agent cast a surreptitious glance over his shoulder, searching for something. He turned back to Rossi, raised an eyebrow and jerked his head. Rossi gaped at Morgan – was he actually suggesting that . . .? Morgan's steely gaze made his mouth drop open, he was certain it nearly hit the floor. _He was serious._

With that last jaw dropping thought Rossi turned and snuck away from his team, betraying Hotch's orders for the first time in his life – all for Emily.

. . .

Her hands were starting to numb now. Doyle had moved her to a more open area of wherever he was holding her. She was bound tightly to a steel chair, placed square in the middle of the room. Emily's hold body ached; the cuts still bled, her joints ached and her head was thumping, as though someone was jackhammering her skull. She moaned loudly, hoping Doyle would hear and come back, just so she could rile him some more. Despite the fact she was hoping that the others would find her soon, she wanted to antagonise Doyle as much as possible – annoy him, get under his skin. Serves him right.

She wondered where his henchmen were. Most of the Irish mobs, including Valhalla, had been hunted down rigorously by Interpol after her death she knew. Many of Doyle's friends, a term used lightly, were either dead or imprisoned. Given his notoriety for killing an FBI agent mobs would not be jumping for him to join them. She supposed he was working alone, with maybe one or two idiots he'd paid off to help secure the place. Emily frowned; Doyle was hopefully feeling the pressure and would make a mistake. So far, no luck for her bonds were tight and unbreakable.

She sighed. She hoped Dave was obeying her pleads to stay away. If Doyle even suspected that they – well he would kill Dave on the spot. Emily knew herself well enough to know that seeing Dave die was something she would not be able to handle.

_Stay away, _she plead silently. _David if you have any sense just stay away, leave Doyle to kill me. To stay alive you need to stay away. _

Her eyes were heavy, she was tired – oh Gods she was so tired. All of this was getting to be too much to bear. Tears stung at her eyes and she forced them open, blinking back the salty buds. No crying! Rule number one when you were an Interpol agent; however past that was, it was to never cry – even in the face of a situation such as this. A silent curse brought her crashing back from her thoughts and her eyes widened as she made out a solid shadow, sliding gracefully along the large packing crates. That hairline looked so familiar that her heart nearly wrenched itself through her rib cage, pounding so hard that she felt sure the whole world could hear it.

When she caught her first glimpse of Dave she felt her resolve shatter. Once she was free she was going to string him up and beat the crap out of him, and then kiss him senseless. The stupid idiot was going to get himself killed! But at the same time, Dave's solid shoulders and wide, shining eyes drew her in. His expression was a twisted mess of happiness, pain and pure love.

"Emily?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Dave?" her voice shook terribly, she had missed him so much and here he was.

"Oh _cara" _he whispered and started towards her.

"Make one more move and I kill her" Doyle's high voice rang out.

Emily's head whipped around so fast she heard her neck crick. Doyle stood threateningly to her left, a rifle aimed squarely at Dave's chest. Out the corner of her eye she saw Dave draw his Glock and aim for Doyle's head. No!

"I must say" Doyle went on smoothly. "I was surprised to see you here – of all people. I thought that the charming Agent Morgan would deign to rescue Lauren"

"Her name is Emily" Dave said calmly.

"Really? How many lies did she feed you?" Doyle asked. "How much bullshit did you believe?"

"I never told him any lies" Emily snapped. "You knew it would happen Ian. The only way to bring you down was to hurt your feelings. I tried to give you a chance to make it right! I gave you the chance to save yourself, and Declan! But you had to be a sociopath about it and try to model your son to be just as sick and twisted as you are"

"_Don't!_" Doyle shouted, pulling off the safety with an echoing click. "Do not remind me of the way I lost my dignity Lauren. Or so help me I will take yours"

"You have no dignity" Emily spat, in a blind rage.

"Shut up!"

"Eyes on me Doyle" Dave cut in. "Ignore her" he seemed to praying for sanity. "Listen to me. If you come with me now your sentence won't be as bad. I'll tell the court you cooperated. Put the rifle down and we can talk about this"

"I'm past talking Agent . . .?"

"Rossi"

"I'm done talking with anyone. You, Agent Rossi, are going to watch Lauren die right here. Then I'm going to let you live with the guilt of knowing you could have saved her but didn't. You will be the one to tell your team what you did and how you could have saved her" Doyle said hotly, a manic gleam settling in his eyes.

"How did you find Emily?" Dave asked, Emily knew he was stalling. The idiot had clearly come alone and was stalling Doyle until the others arrived. Brilliant.

"Simple enough task really" Doyle snapped, a grin pulling across his face.

"What are you on about?" Emily asked.

Doyle smiled and whistled. "Love I'd like to introduce you to the person that helped me get you" he sneered.

A petite woman appeared from around the corner and it was with cold, dead eyes that she observed Emily. The brunette felt her heart unclench and swan dive into the soles of her feet, bile speeding up through her throat. This was – impossible! She'd taken so much care!

"Alice?" she croaked, shock reverberating through her voice.

The blonde tossed her pretty head, an arrogant smile affixed to her face. Her eyes, which were once sparkling with a bright humour that had attracted Emily before, were now filled with a cold hard steel that only intensified the sick feeling that was encircling her stomach, a threatening hand squeezing her insides for all it was worth.

"Hello Lauren" Alice replied coolly.

"Alice" Emily breathed painfully. "How could you?"

"Ian rescued me from a life of horror" Alice spat venomously. She ran her fingers through her hair, the digits catching on the knots and tangles. "I was a druggie – living on the streets. Ian took me in and showed that my life could be so worse. He told me all about you _Lauren!_ How could you do that to someone who showed me that life was worth fighting for?"

"Alice you don't get –"

"Shut up!" she shrieked. "You stole from Ian – you took his son"

Emily fought anger. It wasn't going to help any situation. "And did he tell you then – what he wanted his son for?" she hissed.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to raise your son in such a way that makes you happy" Alice snapped stubbornly, turning away from Emily. The blonde's eyes caught on Dave and flared ever so slightly before flying back to Emily, asking a silent question. Emily inclined her head only slightly before glaring at the blonde.

. . .

Rossi saw the pain cross over Emily's face and he knew almost instantly, as always whenever he looked at her he could see everything by just looking into her eyes, that this woman (Alice, Emily called her) had betrayed Emily. He frowned but instantly covered it over, he needed to maintain focus. So far it appeared Doyle didn't know about him and Emily – it was safer for Emily that it stayed that way. His grip tightened on his Glock, making sure he had a clear view on Doyle's head. He needed to put the bullet straight between Doyle's eyes, end him for good. But Doyle's rifle was better, therefore he'd be dead before he'd hit the ground. Rossi didn't plan on dying just yet.

"It's all over for you Doyle" Rossi spoke up. "My team is on their way. It's five of us plus S.W.A.T against the two of you. Think this through"

"I think you should shut your mouth before I get Alice to put a bullet through Lauren's head" Doyle spat.

Rossi shut his mouth but pulled the safety off. "Don't be stupid" Alice hissed.

"Alice please" Emily begged. "Don't do this. Doyle isn't who he tells you is – he's caused the deaths of innocent people"

Alice pulled her own gun, a small semi-automatic. "Don't" she hissed. "Or I swear to God I'll kill you myself"

"Now love" Doyle chastised. "Play nice"

"Doyle" Rossi snapped. "Eyes on me. I understand believe me. I've had to live the last six months telling my team that Emily was dead. It's because of her that I've been hurting. It's all her fault! I've had to watch the people I care about most in the world suffer in the most terrible way. I've watched Hotch struggle with guilt and Morgan struggle even more having been the one to watch her 'die'

"I've had to lie to an apprentice who has a very dear meaning to me – I pretty much raised her after her father was arrested. Watching the smartest man I know crumble under the pressure that Emily being gone has placed on him has been torture. The brightest, happiest woman I know is constantly teary eyed and struggling. So believe me when I tell you – I know what Emily can do"

_Forgive me bella, _Rossi thought as he put out all the poisonous thoughts. _For none of this is intentional. You are everything bella and I'm only saying this to gain Doyle's trust. Forgive me cara mia. _

He saw the arrow of pain ricochet through Emily's eyes. He braced himself and stared into her eyes, trying to put his apology into his eyes. She stared balefully back at him, tears dancing behind the irises. She blinked once, twice and then a third time, nodding a fraction. Rossi felt the guilt lift, but only slightly. Having to hurt her, even to save her, cut him deeply.

"She has that effect on people" Doyle said softly.

"She rarely notices how much she hurts people. I doubt she even knows how much we've suffered in the past six months" Rossi spat, keeping the venom from his voice.

"Indeed" Doyle spat. "She thinks only of herself. She took my son from me! All I want is my son back and her dead – that is all I require"

"Do you think killing her is going to fix this?" Rossi queried. "Believe me we've all thought about it. Killing Emily didn't take away the hurt she brought about. Her being dead didn't take away the pain"

Emily whimpered. "Dave" she pleaded.

"Hush now Lauren" Alice cooed.

"Agent Rossi and I are having a nice chat" Doyle purred.

Emily began to struggle against her bonds again, a tear sliding down her cheek. "Leave him Doyle! You have me! Kill me!" she screamed. "Let him go Doyle"

"Do you think I'm going to walk away now Emily?" Rossi asked, turning his eyes on her again. "The only way I'm leaving is with you"

Alice's gun hand wavered. "Come on Alice" Rossi said, staring at the shaking blonde. "Don't ally yourself with Doyle. I'm sure the D.A is willing to cut you a deal. Both of you" he finished turning to Doyle.

"I told you before Agent Rossi. Lauren is going to be leaving here in the coroner's van. And I will be walking out of here to find my son" Doyle said.

"I won't let you" Rossi snapped, losing his patience.

"Why does it matter to you?" Doyle hissed. "I thought you were mad at her – why would you want to save her?"

"Because" Rossi sighed. "Despite the past six months and her actions I've come to care for Emily in such a way that requires me to be less than platonic"

"Dave" Emily began.

"And I believe – no I know – that she feels the same" Rossi finished, steeling his gaze against Doyle's growing rage which passed like a thunder cloud over his sharp blue eyes.

"You filthy, dirty _b__itseach_!" he growled and fired.

. . .

He watched in slow motion as the bullet ripped through the layer of skin, tearing cartilage and splitting muscle. Blood flew into the air, dancing with the atmosphere like a crimson silk scarf. Panic gripped around his heart, a cold dead hand squeezing at the large muscle. He could hear himself calling her name, screaming for absolution. The bullet tore through Emily's stomach, and she folded – a house of cards falling in slow motion, and the chair fell over, sending her crashing to the floor. Alice screamed.

"_Julie!_ No!"

"Emily!" Rossi heard himself bellow, just as another shot echoed through the room.

He turned, in time to see Doyle shudder. A bright, crimson hole dotted the centre of his forehead and his eyes widened. He turned to face Emily's crumpled form as he fell to his knees, rasping for air.

"Lauren – tell Declan I love him" he whispered.

Ian Doyle moved no more. Rossi spared no other glance at the man who had ripped Emily from his life, instead choosing to rush to the side of the writhing woman on the floor. His fingers, clumsy with sweat and panic, slipped slightly as he untied the electrical cable and freed her hands. She was crying with pain and he pulled her limp form against his body, shielding her view of Doyle's corpse.

"Emily – _cara mia_" he whispered. "Stay awake love – just stay awake"

"David Rossi" Emily hissed, staring at him through dull eyes. "I am going to roundhouse kick your ass – you walked in here without backup"

He chuckled sadly, blinking back tears. "Well at least your awake" he whispered, dropping a kiss on her forehead. "Just hold on _bella _medics are on their way"

"I missed you so much Dave" she sighed, eyes fluttering.

"I know I missed you" he whispered frantically. "Keep your eyes open, eyes on me!"

"Dave?"

Hotch's voice barely registered on his radar. He threw a quick glance over his shoulder to observe the scene. Morgan was standing over Doyle's body, a quiet rage settling in his eyes. Seaver leant against Reid, shaking with unshed tears. Hotch himself appeared to grappling for words. He could not tell who had fired the killing shot.

"Ambulance is waiting" Hotch whispered finally, before turning away.

Rossi nodded and slid a free hand into his pocket to grasp Emily's key. He dug it out and slid the chain over her head. She gasped as the cool metal brushed her skin but her eyes flared in morning glory as she took in the key.

"You kept it" she hissed, weary from pain.

"How could I not?" Rossi asked, tightening his grip.

"Dave I need to tell you –" she whispered, voice fading.

"No" he said, panic setting in. "No, no, no Emily don't you do this to me! Not now! Not after six _freaking _months! Stay with me _cara, _stay with me. Please – just stay with me!"

"I hear you" she whispered. "I hear you"

Rossi barely let his breath out as the medics rushed in, a blur of pale white and fluorescent green. He could hear them telling him to let her go and all he managed was to release her body. His hand remained wrapped tightly around hers.

"You're coming home now Emily" he said quietly. "You're coming home"

. . .

_Author Note:  
><em>Well – that took a while. I apologise for the length! Hands up who was expecting Alice to have a hand in it? Well her role isn't quite finished yet – you'll learn more next update! I promise :)  
>Also I'd like to ask a favour. Send me a private message with your bet on who shot Doyle in the end! The winner will get the next chapter dedicated to them! Good luck all!<br>Much love  
>Rusty<p>

xx


	12. Chapter 11

**Heal Me**

Sometimes, to fix the broken, you have to break the rules.

. . .

**Chapter 11**

Morgan cocked his head and stared rigidly at the blonde woman, perched precariously on the edge of her seat in the interrogation room back in Quantico. They had wrapped up the Williamsburg case in a trice, Doyle was dead after all. There still remained the problem of the woman; Alice, Rossi said her name was. It had been only two days since the showdown and Morgan felt himself on tenterhooks, he just wanted to see Emily again and to speak to her, know she was going to be okay. He was still pissed at Rossi, if truth be told. And; though he hated it, a little jealous. Emily was stunning, beautiful and just the sort of woman he wanted to settle down with. But Rossi had snagged her faster than blinking. Morgan knew he shouldn't really care; Emily had gone to Rossi first. But he did and man, coming second best to David frigging Rossi really sucked.

"You okay?" he asked the trembling Alice.

"Fine" she said hoarsely. She looked for a moment as though she were about to speak, but closed her mouth at the last second.

Morgan bit back an angry comment. From what Rossi had told the rest of them it appeared that this woman, Alice, had betrayed Emily.

"Is -" Alice said "Is Julie okay?"

_Julie? Who in flipping hell is Juli- _right. She meant Emily. Morgan turned his gaze on her steadily. "She's at the hospital. Doctors say she's in a coma right now but she should be alright" he said.

"Oh"

It occurred to Morgan then that this woman really hadn't believed Doyle wanted to kill Emily. She was naïve, almost pitiful to the point where Morgan almost felt inclined to feel sorry for her, _almost_. It certainly was true that Emily was in a coma, they'd all been there when the doctor had announced the news. He remembered, with astonishing clarity everyone's reaction. Reid had stood stock still but looked relieved that Emily was at least alive; Hotch barely moved an inch and JJ let out a heaving sigh. He himself had barely struggled to rein in his own thankfulness that she was alive and well. Ashleigh, poor thing, seemed like she was withdrawing into herself and he had made a mental note to try and fix that as soon as possible, he could practically see the parasite of guilt eating at her. But Rossi seemed to crumple and just sank into a plastic chair and stared at the floor. JJ had placed her hands on his shoulders and he just sank further, burdened with pain and guilt. Morgan actually pitied the poor guy.

But he was still pissed at him.

The door opened and Hotch entered, wearing a grim expression. Alice had the good grace to look, if possible, even more scared at the sight of the hulking, and grim faced Unit Chief.

"Alice –" Hotch began.

"Harding-Jones" the shaking woman finished.

"Do you know why you are here?"

"Yes"

"Enlighten me then"

"I betrayed an undercover FBI agent and helped Ian Doyle" Alice whispered, deathly silent.

Morgan glanced at Hotch, the two agents sharing a look that conveyed thought. Morgan flicked his head and Hotch seemed like he wanted to let lose an exasperated sigh, and frankly Morgan couldn't blame the guy. He had spent six months hiding Emily's existence, finds out his best friend and fellow agent slept with and is in love with Emily and finally had a showdown with the man who "killed" her. Not to mention all the crap with Foyet. How was he still standing?

_Because he has Jack. And, whether the man knows it or not, he has Ashleigh as well. That girl will do anything for him, _Morgan mused.

"Why Alice?" he asked, turning his mind back on the job.

Alice's trembling increased. She stared down at her lap. "I told you already"

"Tell me again"

"Ian s- saved me" Alice stuttered, taking a huge shuddering breath. "He took me in off the streets and cleaned all the drugs from my system"

"When was this?" Morgan asked.

"Six months ago"

"Continue"

"He told me stories about how Lauren – Julie – had broken his heart. I was to find her and see what she was doing"

Morgan frowned. So Doyle had known all along that Emily lived, whilst he – the man who had sworn to help protect her life – had not.

"At first" Alice whispered. "At first I did as he instructed. Made contact, made friends with her and fed information to Doyle. Then about a week ago she admitted to me that she had a man 'waiting for her in Virginia'"

Hotch's grim face contorted further. "You are admitting to aiding Doyle?"

"Yes"

"Then you are guilty of aiding a terrorist, helping in the kidnapping and assault of Emily Prentiss, renowned FBI agent and going against the Constitutional Passages. Do you understand Miss Harding-Jones?"

"Yes"

"Then" Hotch said. "You are to remain in custody until you are transported to Federal prison"

"Yes sir"

Hotch beckoned and Morgan got to his feet, stretching out his back before moving to follow his superior. He knew Hotch was worried about Emily and they were all itching to see her but the nurses had insisted they stay away until she was awake and stable. It had been two freaking days!

"You want to know something?" Alice called after them. "She turned out to be really nice and I never told Ian about the man from Virginia. Doyle found out at the warehouse. That was the secret I kept for her"

_But you gave her to a murderer, _Morgan thought.

They left the room and started progressing down the hallway. None of their team had returned to the BAU as of yet. Strauss, during a bout of temporary kindness (Morgan was positive she wanted something out of this), had given them all leave until Emily was back on her feet. So they had been confined to Reid's apartment, it was the biggest, and they all felt they had to be together so that news could travel at warp speed. Morgan and Hotch had only gone in to interview Alice.

"Back to Reid's place?" Morgan asked, digging for his keys.

"Yes" Hotch replied and then continued. "Let's stop at the hospital and drag Dave away. Two days is too long, he probably needs a shower and the nurses are probably close to taking his gun and shooting him"

. . .

_Author Note:_

I realise that most people haven't read the latest chapter. Nor have I got many reviews :(  
>But that's okay! You guys have lives Im sure :D<br>Thank you to **Jotchprossi18 **who is ever so prompt  
>Furthermore I am starting a new RossiPrentiss universe on LJ :) Lots of a little oneshots with a common theme (RossixPrentiss of course ;D) Here it is:<br>.com/  
>Rusty<br>X


	13. Chapter 12

**Heal Me**

Sometimes, to fix the broken, you have to break the rules.

. . .

**Chapter 12**

_Beep, beep, beep. _The sighing of breath. _Beep, beep, beep. _Another sigh. _Beep, beep, beep._

Emily felt the room spin as she came to, a dull pain echoing across her upper chest. Her eyes fluttered open and she took in the creamy walls with the starched curtains, blinking as the room came into focus around her. She could tell by the smell of bleach and turpentine that she was in hospital and her frustration manifested itself in a moan of pain. She tried to get up but found she couldn't, not without the dull ache in her chest roaring into fire of pain. Sighing emphatically she fell back onto the pure white pillows, feeling the hospital gown tug at her neck. How long had it been? Was Doyle – Emily shuddered again at the name – dead?

A nurse came bustling in, a clipboard tucked under her arm and her red hair pulled back into an aggressive ponytail, whistling a tune as she went. Emily shifted slightly and winced in pain, getting the nurse's attention alarmingly fast.

"Oh Agent Prentiss" she said. "You're awake"

"What" Emily croaked, licking her dried lips. "What day is it?"

"Friday" the nurse replied. "You've been out since Tuesday"

Emily's eyes widened. That long? God, Dave and the others must be worried sick. Emily closed her eyes briefly; they wanted answers as well she gathered especially Morgan and Reid. She had known those two longer than most with the exception of Hotch and JJ but they had the full story. She opened her eyes again, watching the nurse check her vitals.

"What's your name?"

"Nurse Jillian" the redhead responded. "I've been assigned to you until you leave Agent Prentiss"

"Don't call me Agent" Emily begged softly, throat still sore. "It's Emily, please"

Jillian looked at her, a sharp stare that penetrated her. Emily did not quail, she had faced Doyle she could handle pretty much anything this nurse threw her way. Instead the woman laid down her clipboard and sat gingerly on Emily's bed, a look of understanding that Emily had only ever seen one other place – in Dave's eyes.

"You've gone too long under the guise of an identity that is not your own am I right?" Jillian said.

Emily nodded weakly. "I've –" she paused, sucking in a huge breath. "Hurt so many people that I love, that I cherish"

"Well" the nurse said. "I'm no expert but if they truly are your friends and they truly love you then they will support you – no matter what"

"I've lied"

"Lying – what kind of a sin is that? If you did it to protect them then they should be thankful. There are worse things in this world than lies and deceit. You could be dead"

"Up until two weeks ago I was" Emily whispered.

"Then they shall rejoice your return to the world of the living" Jillian said gently. "Now is there anything I can do for you? It's nearly time for my lunch break"

Emily paused. "If I give you a list could you let them in one at a time to see me?" she asked quietly. "Certain things need to be said at certain times"

"Of course"

. . .

Emily looked up as JJ entered the room; an ease of which was borne practise, a fact that irritated Emily. JJ shouldn't be in hospitals 24/7; she should be with Henry and Will. Emily raked her eyes over her old friend; taking in every inch of her best friend, the neat blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes that reminded her so strongly of Declan. She was wearing loose fitting clothing and the glow on her skin was almost effortless to miss and it was then Emily knew.

"You're pregnant" she blurted.

JJ's features twisted into the brightest smile and she sank into a chair beside Emily's bed, leaning forward on her elbows. "Yeah" she replied. "I'm only four weeks along"

"Life sure does go by" Emily muttered, smoothing down her gown. "Congratulations Jayje – I bet Will is thrilled"

"Popped the question as soon as I said the word pregnant" JJ said. The twinkle in her eyes was back. "If it's a girl we're going to name her Emily-Rose"

Emily's eyes widened. "Jayje" she whispered. "I don't deserve that, but I am so touched"

JJ sighed. "Nonsense Emily" she snapped. "You are the bravest woman I know and if my daughter grows up to be just like you then I will be the proudest mother in all of Virginia"

Tears pricked at Emily's eyes. She rubbed the heel of her palm against her eyes. "God JJ" she whispered. "I've hurt them so badly"

"You didn't mean to though" JJ cut in, leaning back in her chair and laying one hand over her stomach.

"Somehow" Emily whispered, staring down at her hands. "I don't think that will matter to Morgan"

JJ heaved a sigh. "Look Em, I'm not going to lie to you. He's pretty cut up about it" she said softly. "But, like Rossi told him, his righteousness is going to get him _nowhere_"

"What?"

"Morgan and Rossi got into a – ah – disagreement" JJ waved it off.

"Do I want to know?" Emily asked, bringing her hands upwards to massage her temples.

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies"

"Bloody effing hell" Emily swore, looking up at the ceiling. "This saving the world thing never gets any easier does it?"

JJ shrugged. "At least they didn't come to blows with one another. It certainly looked they would for a moment"

"I'm going to throttle Dave" Emily hummed. "I mean that in a caring, sharing way of course"

JJ giggled. "I've missed you girl"

"You don't know how much I wanted to see you all" Emily whispered. "I called, once, and I think that was how Doyle found me"

"You called?"

"Back in Williamsburg" Emily explained. ""The person who spoke your name and then hung up? That was me"

"Oh Ems"

"I just missed you all so much and I needed to hear your voices just one last time" Emily admitted. Her hands were shaking. "In case well, you know"

"Yes" JJ muttered. "It was dangerous Emily"

"A risk I was willing to take. I had to hear the voices of those I loved most" Emily whispered. "You were the only one who answered"

"It doesn't mean I was the only one who cared" JJ reasoned softly.

"I know" she sniffed in reply. "Gods I just – I feel like such an idiot, dissolving into a blubbering mess left, right and bloody centre"

JJ leaned forward, capturing her hands with her own. "Em" she said. "We've all been blubbering messes these past six months. We may not show it out to the world but hell we hurt" she shrugged. "It's going to be okay Emily, I promise"

. . .

Aaron Hotchner; always a figure of grim prosperity and stoic truth, hovered in her doorway in such a way that reminded Emily of Louise. The nanny had hovered over her for a full week when she had been taken with the flu; as Lauren, she had to be weak and succumb to it. Louise always seemed to know though; just like Hotch always seemed to know. Maybe it was something to do with people have lived in fear of their lives, that they could so easily recognise it in another. Hotch's hair was combed back aggressively and he looked agitated, something of a rare sight for Emily.

"You can come into the room Hotch" Emily said dryly, comfortable against her pillows.

Hotch sent her a sharp look and moved into the room, pacing the foot of her bed with an urgency she had seen when they had been hunting Foyet. She sighed.

"Say something Aaron" she snapped. "I can't fix whatever I've done wrong if you're as mute as a stunned mullet"

He looked at her and crossed to the chair beside her bed, sinking into it. "Dave" he said simply.

"Oh for God's sake not this again" Emily whispered. "I took a chance on him Aaron, sure it was dumb but hell; it paid off in the end"

"I wasn't talking about that particular viewpoint Emily" Hotch explained shortly. "I know he cares for you, I've watched him wilt under the pressure of the past view days. He only left your side yesterday because Morgan and I forced him, very nearly at gunpoint"

"God damn" Emily swore. "I wish he wouldn't do that to himself. Blaming himself for something that is _my _fault"

"You didn't know Doyle would escape" Hotch pointed out, always logical.

"No" she admitted. "But I should have been honest with all of you"

"What's done is done. We cannot control the past anymore then we can the present"

"You sound like a philosopher" Emily said dryly. "Are you angry with me?"

Hotch looked at her steadily. "No" he said finally. "I'm pissed at Doyle for taking you away but aside from that I'm not angry, just relieved"

"So all that stuff you said to me about Dave being a risk?"

"Jealousy" Hotch admitted dully. "Em, I never meant to hurt you or Dave. I was just so used to you being around that the idea of you being with another man just hurt"

"Wait, you had feelings for me?" Emily demanded, confusion rising like hackles.

"You're good at missing the obvious" he observed. "Dave said you couldn't see how much he cared for you"

"I see it now. Hotch, you should have said something" Emily chastised.

"What good would it have done? It was best left alone" Hotch waved it off. "Besides, seeing the way Dave looked at you, the way he talked about you. I can't imagine you with anyone else Em"

Emily looked at him, a grateful smile falling across her face. She loved him like a brother and hearing him state his support made her so much more grateful for his presence in her life. Tentatively, she reached out and brushed his arm.

"I missed you Hotch"

"Missed you too Em"

. . .

The tears began to flow the minute Ashleigh Seaver stepped into the room. She took one look at Emily in the hospital bed, complete with drip and heart monitor and burst into terrified tears, nearly flinging herself onto Emily. The older woman simply held the distraught girl close and rubbed her back, muttering words in her ear. When Ashleigh pulled away Emily offered her a smile, watery and apologetic.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ashleigh asked eventually, holding tightly onto Emily's hands.

"Oh Ash what could I have said? You were so young, a new recruit. Would you have truly understood the sacrifice I had to make in order to keep you all safe? I had to move fast, I'm so sorry"

"So if I was more experienced you would have told me?" Ashleigh asked tightly.

"No Ash don't even think like that" Emily pleaded. "Did I tell Morgan or Hotch? They've been with the Bureau for how long? This wasn't a question of experience; this was a question of survival"

Ashleigh tore away to stand shaking with tears, hands clapped over her mouth and taking deep shuddering breaths. "Emily why?" she cried. "We buried you, and I had to deal with every fucking agent in the BAU, save for the team, looking at me like _I _was the reason you died!"

"Ashleigh you must understand me! If it had been you in danger could you have stayed knowing that you may turn up one day to find them dead, bleeding from multiple stab wounds with their eyes blank?" Emily shouted.

Ashleigh froze. "It's not my fault" she whispered. "It's not my fault"

"No honey it's not your fault" Emily confirmed, holding out her arms. Ashleigh crawled back into them. "I'm sorry, ever so sorry"

"I wish you were my sister"

. . .

Reid had not spoken one word since arriving in Emily's room scarce ten minutes ago. The young genius was jiggling his leg up and down; up and down, she could hear the jangling of his car keys against coins. Emily stared blankly at her hands, tracing the lines, guilt in her heart. She knew he felt abandoned; it was the one thing that she knew he feared besides the other blatant obvious fear of becoming schizophrenic. Lord knew how she was going to fix this one. A clearing of his throat alerted Emily to Reid, who had a pained expression on his face.

"Spencer" she whispered, reaching towards him. All she achieved was him shying away. "Spencer please. I did it to save you, save the team and to save Declan"

"You had to leave us to do that?" Reid croaked out.

"If I could have I would have stayed. You know me"

"Do I?" he asked. "Do I really?"

She winced. "I'll let you in on a little secret here Spence. I don't really know myself anymore"

That got his attention. Reid's focus sharpened and he examined her with an almost quiet submission. "You don't . . ." he trailed off.

"Get it? I get it more than you imagine Spencer" Emily explained. "I've worked with Interpol for years and this unit. I know you feel abandoned"

"Don't – profile me" he said, voice strained.

Emily threw herself back onto her pillows. "I can't think of what else to say to you Spencer" she proclaimed, burying her face in her hands.

Reid sighed. "Time" he said. "I'll be fine in time. It's just more the shock than anything"

"Spencer you can have . . ."

"Just promise me one thing" he interrupted.

"Anything"

"Don't leave us again" he pleaded and when she looked up into his eyes she saw a lone tear falling down his clean face. And when he reached out to grasp at the sheets, still not ready for contact, she knew he would be okay.

. . .

"Oh my god Emily, are you alright! Well I mean of course you're not alright you're in hospital with stab wounds and you've been in hiding for six months. But are you feeling okay? Like with us because when I think about how scared you are of us rejecting you but you needn't worry! Because I'm so glad that you're alive and I'm going to make sure that Derek isn't too mad with you! Emily I've missed you so much and now you're alive our family is back together again! And you still look the same, still as beautiful. ."

"GARCIA!" Emily shouted.

The bubbly tech shut her mouth with a snap and Emily almost regretted having raised her voice. Garcia had been speaking at rapid pace ever since she'd entered the room and Emily was somewhat grateful, she hadn't had to do a lot of explaining just yet for which she liked. Her voice was starting to feel slightly scratchy.

"PG you need to breathe" Emily joked lightly. "I'm fine"

"The anagram fine or actual fine?" Garcia asked quickly.

"Anagram?"

"Fucked up, insecure, neurotic and emotional"

"Gee thanks Pen" Emily rolled her eyes but meeting Garcia's tentative smile. She paused and looked at her friend. "I listened to your voice mail message every night before bed. It helped to remind me that you all still loved me"

"Sweet pea we could never stop loving you" Garcia hurried to say, covering Emily's bandage covered hand with her own. Emily noticed the bright purple nail polish that speckled her fingers.

"If I have ever to leave again" Emily said slowly. "I am so taking you with me"

"Try and get rid of me, I dare you"

. . .

She could feel the anger radiating off his form which was perfectly still, a filthy expression that lined his face darkened both his skin and his eyes. A firing cloud of anger, hurt and betrayal that she knew wouldn't ease quickly. She wasn't even sure if he'd ever trust anyone again. Something had happened to him in Chicago when he was younger, of that much she was certain and this thing with Doyle was bound to destroy his trust in everyone. Including her. Emily bit down on her lip, which cracked easily and she tasted blood. Like iron, the taste stained her tongue. He turned away from her and she held herself high. No need to let him break her.

"Is anything I say going to be worth it to you?" she asked.

"Don't" he snapped. "Don't start this"

"Derek please" Emily begged. "Let me explain"

"There is nothing to explain Prentiss". He used her last name, oh boy. "You slept with Doyle, you went undercover and slept with an international terrorist. Furthermore you felt the need to lie to us, to lie to me. That doesn't need any explanation; it's common in Interpol agents you know. Lies and deceit"

His words cut her like a knife. Though braced for the harsh tone she didn't realise how much pain he carried.

"What would you prefer Derek? That I really was dead? Would that make it easier for you?" Emily asked.

"Come on Prentiss, you really going to use that card on me?" Morgan spat, turning on her, eyes ablaze with anguish.

"I'm not trying to play you Derek!" she insisted. "I need you to understand. Please, I need you to be my friend"

"No Emily" Morgan hissed. "You are not my friend. Friends don't lie, or cover their dirty little secrets. Or force their team members to fake their death"

"You think that I forced Hotch and JJ to lie to you? You think I had a hand in that? You think I wanted to leave?"

"I don't know what to think of you Prentiss" he admitted. "The Prentiss I knew didn't run around behind people's backs, making life easier for herself and harder for others"

"That's not fair" Emily whispered.

"Life's not fair" he snarled at her, turning to leave.

"Derek please!" she cried and lunged out for him.

She felt it then. A ripping in her shoulder, followed by a jet of pain that arched from her shoulder down her back. A trickle of a cool liquid that traced its way down her front. She let out an 'oh' of shock and looked down, eyes slackening as she took in the rusty stain covering her chest. Morgan turned and took her predicament in one second. His eyes widened and he rushed to her side.

"Prentiss" he said and she felt the world beginning to dim. "No! Emily!"

He used her first name. Her world was going black and she could hear him shouting for nurses as she felt the stitches in her shoulder give way. There wasn't really any pain that she could pick out, only a soft calling that pulled her into darkness. Her final conscious thought was the fact that Morgan was still holding onto her hands, pleading with her.

"I'm sorry baby girl. I forgive you, I forgive you"

. . .

When she came to she could feel a weight pressing down on her left arm. Emily opened her eyes and looked down; seeing Rossi, his face buried in the white sheets and crook of her arm. His chest moved with each breath that passed through his body, she figured he was sleeping. Her shoulder wasn't sore anymore and she knew that it had been restitched. Her free hand came up and rubbed at her eyes, eliminating the remnants of sleep and of pain. She then brought that hand down and ran the fingers through Rossi's hair, dark and flecked with a few strands of silver.

_Going grey in his old age, _she thought. Laughter bubbled to the surface but she swallowed it and traced her hand down to touch the smooth skin of temple. He stirred and her movements still.

Rossi sat up quickly, fully alert and eyes bright. He took in her open eyes and then moved his hands to frame her face, reminding her so very strongly of the scene almost seven months ago just before she had left his arms. A smile worked its way onto her lips and he let out an almost relieved laugh before pressing his lips against her own. There it was; that explosion of colourful lights within her mind that she had missed over the last six to seven months. She kissed him back hungrily and entwined her fingers in his blue t-shirt. They broke apart and he pressed his forehead against her own.

"Thank God" he whispered. "You're alive, thank God"

"I missed you" she whispered.

"And I you" he replied, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips again.

"What happened before?" she asked faintly, once he had released her and was simply sitting in the hard-backed chair, still holding her hand in his own.

"You tore your stitches" Rossi rumbled. "You moved too far too fast. Morgan is feeling pretty guilty right about now"

"He had every right to be angry" Emily whispered, looking down into her lap.

"Maybe so but he should also have given you a chance to explain. We were warned not to set you off, lest it caused a relapse. He was lucky you didn't slip back into a coma" Rossi growled, tension evident in his voice.

"Did the two of you get into another 'disagreement'" Emily said, using quote fingers.

"Pardon?"

"Jayje mentioned you two got into a disagreement"

"That was back at the police station. Just after we found Doyle's DNA on the victims. He lost his temper and said some things, which caused me to sort of let out all the anger I'd been holding in" Rossi admitted boldly.

"Sort of let out your anger? Or all of your anger" Emily quipped.

"It had been six months _bella_"

Emily looked up at him, biting her lip. "I know" she said.

Rossi's grip on her hand tightened and finally Emily let out the tears she'd been holding in ever since JJ had first walked in. Tears of thankfulness that she was back with her family and her beloved Dave. Tears of hurt, just as she probably incited in all of them. Rossi did not try and stop the tears; he let her cry knowing that she needed to. He merely ran his thumb over her hand, murmuring endearments under his breath. Only when she had finished did he move to be closer to her, seating himself on the bed with her. She buried her face in his shirt and clung to his body.

"I love you" he said finally.

Emily felt her heart stop, only for a second and then she looked up into the face of David Rossi, a man she once thought was serial womaniser, indifferent and unconventional at best. Instead she saw the man who was devoted to her, purely captured by her and had just told her that three word phrase that was tossed around like a limp rag doll through society. The fact that he said them truthfully and had meant every last syllable made her want to cry again.

"Dave" she whispered. "I love you too"

He kissed her blindly and she grasped at his shirt, never wanting to let go as he held her more gently than any man ever had. Doyle had been a rather _forceful _lover but this was the kind of loving she wanted. Gentle, kind, warm and above all true. All too soon Rossi broke away from her and framed her face with his hands.

"Emily, _mia bellissimo angelo_, I love you with every bit of my heart" Rossi said, and she saw his hand move into his pocket. "I know it hasn't exactly been a conventional relationship but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, however long that may be"

"Dave what are you . . ."

He pulled out the velvet box. Emily gasped. When he spoke this time, Rossi seemed almost nervous. "Will you marry me?"

The box opened to reveal the most simple, yet exquisite ring she had ever seen. An amethyst was set into the heart of the ring, surrounded by tiny diamonds. The band was gold and when she pulled it gently from its nest she saw the words engraved in the metal. _Forever, my angel. _Fresh tears spilled down her cheeks and she held it so gently that she wondered if this was a dream.

"Emily?"

"Of course I'll marry you Dave" she said, sliding the ring onto her finger.

His sigh of relief was not lost on her and as he pulled her in for a loving embrace, Emily thanked God once again that she was dead and that Doyle was. Nothing mattered more than this moment in time, just her and Dave. She was engaged!

. . .

_Author Note:_

Wow, that took a while. But I wanted this chapter to be really accurate as well! Hope you like it. Please do leave a review :) Almost done with this story, only a couple more chapters left guys! It's almost sad. But anyway I'm loving the kind reviews and the Story Alert/Subs.

Hands up those who wants to see Emily's engagement ring? Go to my profile and you'll find it under **Bits and Pieces from Stories  
><strong>Also I realise that the link to my LJ didn't crop up in the last upload SO for those who want to read the stuff on there go to my profile and it will be in the **Contacting Rusty **section

Rusty  
>x<p> 


	14. Chapter 13

**Heal Me**

Sometimes, to fix the broken, you have to break the rules.

. . .

**Chapter 13**

She was dreaming. A swirling of colours and light, sound echoing strangely. It was as if she was floating underwater and couldn't quite reach what she was hearing. Emily stretched out her arm and broke through the dream, pulling her into the events she was replaying in her subconscious. Hold on and don't let go.

_She was sitting in Hotch's apartment, furious and pacing. He merely stood there, still in his work suit and a defiant grimace set across his face. Emily could see the drink clasped firmly in her grip, knuckles white. Scotch and coke, two ice cubes. The dream Emily threw out a sigh, mixed with a snarl and turned viciously on Hotch. _

"_What are you saying?" she demanded._

"_He's a risk Emily" Hotch mediated. "A player!"_

_Emily almost whimpered. "So you think I don't have a chance" she snapped._

"_No!" he retorted. "It's not that Em! You have every chance in the world; I just don't want to see you get hurt by someone like Dave"_

"_Someone like Dave?" _

"_A womaniser. He's pretty much the reason why fraternisation rules were created Emily" Hotch muttered angrily, standing forcefully and beginning his own pacing. _

"_What's the harm in me taking a chance Aaron!"_

"_Your career maybe!" Hotch sniped. "You don't know what you're getting into Emily!"_

"_Let me decide that!" she shouted._

The dream changed, she could hear Hotch's voice echoing the same words over and over again and it made more sense now. He had cared for her. _You have every chance in the world. _Why hadn't she seen it earlier? What was going on now? Voices swirled in her head, she recognised the deep timbre of Dave's voice and she fumbled, reaching through her haze, desperate to reach him. The lights swirled and the scene changed as Emily shook her head, blinking as she focused her mind on what was happening.

_She was sitting in the SUV with Dave, stuck at the traffic lights that seemed to have been red forever. She drummed her fingers restlessly on the dashboard and tried not to stare at the Italian seated a mere few feet from where she sat. His frustration at the traffic seemed to be increasing rapidly with each passing minute. Finally Emily sighed in exasperation and turned her gaze on him._

"_Getting angry at the poor defenceless traffic light isn't going to make it work any faster Rossi" she reminded him._

_Rossi tossed her a grimace. "Certainly true" he said as his mobile beeped. After glancing at the screen he groaned. "That was Morgan. There's been an accident up ahead so it looks like you and I are stuck here until it's cleared"_

"_Bloody hell" Emily swore, letting her head fall back onto the leather head-rest. "How are we going to pass the time now?"_

_Rossi laughed a deep rumble in his throat that made Emily all tingly. "So Emily, you seeing anyone?" he asked, mock serious. _

_She giggled. "You think I have time to meet decent men with our work schedule? You're either joking or seriously drunk to consider that idea" she teased._

_Rossi shrugged. "I'm sure I could set you up with a friend"_

"_Oh hell no! Last time I got set up was by Morgan and that was enough to put me off blind dates for the rest of my life thank you very much!"_

"_It was that bad?" Rossi chuckled._

"_You have no idea man" Emily muttered darkly, picturing in her mind the exact verbal lashing she had delivered to Morgan. _

"_Alright then. Profile me Prentiss" Rossi challenged. She looked up at him, surprised. "I dare you"_

_The challenge had been set. Emily cocked an eyebrow at Rossi, who smirked at her. Was she really game enough to profile the Godfather of profiling? Well, she wasn't known for being shy and demure or backing away from a challenge. _

"_Alright, you're so on" she shot at him. She paused, raking her eyes over his body. "Italian. I'd say you're a bit of neat freak because all your clothes are always immaculate. You prefer to write with an ink pen, I know because you've got a few ink spots on your fingers"_

_If she was right Rossi gave no indication. "Go on" he said._

_She paused, wondering if she should say what was on her mind. Emily swallowed and then said; "Womaniser, difficulty with commitment. Am I right?"_

_That got his attention. His head snapped up and he met her eyes fiercely before sighing. "I've never been given the right chance to prove otherwise" he said slowly._

_And that was the end of that._

. . . .

Rossi slipped back into Emily's room, clean shaven and sporting clean clothes. After much tense arguing he had allowed his fiancé to let Hotch drive him back to his apartment for clean clothes. Really he shouldn't have left Emily's side but once those two worked together there was no stopping them. Both as stubborn as mules the pair of them. Rossi shook his head ruefully, and ran his fingers through his hair. A smile tugged at his lips as he took her in, sleeping peacefully in the bed. His beautiful fiancé. She stirred, sensing his presence and grinned at him when she came to. He crossed the room in several strides, pressing his lips to hers.

"Missed me that much?" she teased, winking at him.

"I'm not going to waste time" Rossi replied, smiling gently. "I'm going to enjoy you as long as possible"

Emily cocked her head. "You know I think by the Bible's standards we did everything out of order" she mused. "Sex first then engagement. Not that I'm complaining – that first night was amazing"

Rossi nearly flushed as heat rushed to the lower parts of his body. "Careful Em" he growled. "You don't want me to get heated up before you're fully healed"

She burst into seductive laughter. "Dave" she purred. "I've been cooped up in a hospital bed for near on a week. I've been away from you for longer; don't I deserve a little fun?"

"You're playin' with fire here _bella_" Rossi's voice had turned husky.

"Maybe I know I won't get burned"

"Didn't need to hear that part of the conversation" a musical voice laughed.

Rossi looked up, and saw JJ there with Henry in her arms and Will ever present at her side. The blonde was smiling and then passed Henry onto Will, whose face was alit with a Cajun grin.

"Jayje!" Emily greeted enthusiastically before frowning. "How much did you two hear?"

Will chuckled. "Enough" he replied. "I think my son has been scarred for life"

JJ rolled her eyes and moved to stand next to the bed. Emily nudged Rossi. "Move" she instructed.

"What?"

"You're going to let a pregnant woman stand whilst you sit? Have you no shame?" JJ teased lightly.

_Pregnant woman? _Rossi's eyes bugged and he leapt from his chair, wrapping his arms around JJ. "Congratulations Jen" he said before shaking Will's hand. "You must be thrilled"

"Sure are" Will said. "We're going to be the perfect family"

"Will's going to be a stay at home dad" JJ explained, looking glowingly at her fiancé.

"That's great" Emily enthused but Rossi didn't miss the downcast look in her eyes. He remembered how much she regretted getting that abortion and tensed ever so slightly but plastered a reassuring smile onto his face.

"Hey what's that?" JJ asked, catching the glint on Emily's finger.

"Nothing" Rossi said quickly. He wasn't ashamed, but he wanted Emily to tell them. It wasn't his place.

Emily cast him a quick glance and he inclined his head, trying to convey his message without speaking. She must have understood because her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Dave proposed" she announced.

JJ's mouth fell open and Will let out a hoot of delight, before clapping Rossi on the back. Henry giggled at the expression on his father's face. JJ recovered herself and threw her arms around Emily. Rossi smiled, watching Emily look so at ease with her friend and felt so thankful to have her in his life once again. When JJ pulled away he saw the wicked gleam in his eye.

"Em that's great news!" JJ exclaimed. "Wait till Garcia hears! She's going to be planning your wedding faster than you can say Unsub"

Rossi felt himself pale against his dark business shirt. "Christ" he swore and Will chuckled.

"Easy man, she's already called dibs on plannin' ours" he said, shaking his head. "I don't think hurricane force winds could force to change her mind"

"Hey!" Emily jumped in. "It's _my _wedding and I can be as stubborn as a mule, just let her try and plan my wedding and see how far she gets"

Rossi almost keeled over at the determined gleam in his fiancé's eye and pulled nervously at his collar. Henry waved his hands about in the air and Rossi caught the gaze of the young child, fighting the grin but giving in at the last moment. He was growing up to look so much like Will but the eyes were all JJ's. Will leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"I'd be watching your back now if I was you man" he told him. "Women go crazy when it comes to weddings"

He couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling out of him, relief and humour all rolled into one deep chuckle that had only been brought to surface by the woman currently lying in a hospital bed. Will was looking at him like he'd swallowed some kind of drug and JJ cocked one eyebrow his way, before turning her questioning gaze on her other half. Emily on the other hand giggled before adding her bit;

"What's so funny? I'm not _that _crazy am I?" she asked, shaking a finger in his direction.

"It's not that _mia angelo_" Rossi gasped out finally. "I just never thought I'd be worried about how crazy you're going to get over our impending wedding"

"Pardon?"

"The only thing I have to concern myself with is reminding you that you'll look beautiful no matter what and convincing you what sort of wedding cake we'll have" Rossi chuckled.

JJ caught the laughter and was laughing so hard tears were rolling down her cheeks. Emily just rolled her eyes at Rossi before folding her arms across her chest and sticking her tongue out at him. Will simply had a bemused look on his face as he rocked Henry. Rossi couldn't stop the grin on his face as he shot Emily another wink followed by a half shrug.

"You are so dead when I find myself able to move again" Emily chastised.

"I look forward to it" Rossi teased, moving forward and dropping a kiss onto her temple.

. . .

Nurse Jillian was completing some paperwork when someone slipped a piece of paper under her nose. She jumped in fright and looked up into the face of a bird like woman with pinched cheeks. Her hair, though brunette, was going grey in places and all in all she looked to be a very severe woman. Jillian cleared her throat before asking, hoping that she wouldn't get sent to detention or something;

"May I help you ma'am?"

"I'm here to see Emily Prentiss" the woman said crisply, drawing herself up.

Jillian sighed and got to her feet. There had been a steady flow of people all day for Emily and she wondered if the people she had spoken of before had forgiven her. She hoped so, for Jillian quite liked the quiet FBI agent. She gave the woman a pen and gestured to the sign-in sheet.

"Sign there" she gestured vaguely. "May I ask, what is your relationship to Ms Prentiss?"

The woman signed with a snap before arching one perfect eyebrow. "I am her mother" she said shortly.

"Elizabeth?" came a worn voice. Jillian peered around the woman to lock eyes with a broad shouldered man who had a full head of pale brown hair.

"Oh wonderful" Elizabeth muttered. "Michael, I see you've decided to grace our daughter with your presence"

_Our daughter? _That must mean that this Michael was Emily's father. Jillian had to admit, the agent's family unit was clearly very dysfunctional.

"Come now Elizabeth, I know more of what _our _daughter went through over the past year than you ever will" Michael said airily, scrawling his name on the sign-in page.

"Just because you and Emily have a special bond of sorts that does not give you cause to turn my daughter against me"

"Hey now" he snapped. "You did a brilliant job of that all by yourself – didn't need my help to stuff it up further"

"I don't want to speak to you" Elizabeth said icily, turning towards the hall. "Perhaps you will leave me and Emily to talk in private. I daresay she doesn't need to be upset further than she already is"

"You can't keep me from seeing her Elizabeth" Michael growled, following her.

"Watch me!"

Jillian pulled nervously at her collar. This was Agent Prentiss' family? Well then, she felt even more pity for the slender woman. Clearly her mother wasn't exactly the endearing type and her father loved picking fights. She grabbed the phone, dialling for the nurse on duty in Emily's ward. They were going to need a bit of a heads up for this one she gathered. Jillian thanked heaven and earth that she wasn't down there right now. Maybe she should have confiscated the guns off all the FBI agents down there.

. . .

**Author Note:  
><strong>Chapter done! Wow, that took longer than I planned. Oh well, it's here and I hope you like it! :)  
>Emily's parents, yikes! I'd be worried too! There's a bit more here than meets the eye, so you'll have to wait till the next update to see where all this goes!<br>EDIT:  
>Holy guacamole! To the beautiful person who nominated me for the Profilers Choice Awards I am so eternally blessed and grateful! That's right! For those of you who don't know, Heal Me was nominated for the best RossiPrentiss fic for the Profiler's Choice Awards! Please, if you like the story go to Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum and follow the instructions on how to vote! Again, whoever nominated me I hereby dedicate this chapter to you! I am so blessed to have wonderful reviewers such as you!  
>Rusty<br>xxxx


	15. Chapter 14

**Heal Me**

Sometimes, to fix the broken, you have to break the rules.

. . .

**Chapter 14**

Rossi was sitting in the hard chair beside Emily's bed, watching her sleep calmly and running his thumb over the back of her hand. The engagement ring was sparkling on her finger and, like usual, it brought a wide smile to his face. Hotch was lounging in a chair in the far corner, engrossed in a Bureau file and a furrowed brow. Rossi fought the urge to roll his eyes; did this guy ever take a break? Emily stirred and drew herself upwards, still slow due to the stitches in both shoulders. She threw a glance at Rossi, raising one eyebrow and jerking her head towards the concentrating figure of Hotch. He shrugged, allowing a smile to cross his face. Emily cleared her throat.

"Aaron, there's this thing and it's called _taking a break!_" she commanded, laughing when Hotch's face morphed into confusion.

"How long have you been doing work here?" she asked.

Hotch checked his watch. "I got here when, Dave?"

"Ten" Dave responded, leaning back in his chair.

"You!" Emily snapped, turning on Dave. "What's the time now?"

He checked his watch. "It's one o'clock now" he said, giving Hotch a meaningful look. The Chief was in for it now. Emily hated it when people put themselves out because of her.

"Don't give me that look Em" Hotch warned, turning back to the paperwork.

"You should be at home with Jack!" Emily blew up. "Or at the office! I am not worth you getting into trouble with Strauss"

"Actually I don't mind" Hotch said mildly, tongue between teeth as he signed the last form. "I wanted to visit you but I had paperwork to do so I mixed both together and compromised. Jack's fine, he's at school now so I hardly think that matters"

Rossi smirked at his fiancé. "He has you there _tesora_" he chuckled.

"For the record he does not have me, you do" Emily said, tossing her head and smiled seductively at him.

"Emily" he warned, hyper aware of the heat flooding to his groin.

"Keep the sexual innuendos until after I've left if you please" Hotch interrupted, stowing his files in the briefcase next to his chair.

Emily giggled. "Glad to have your full attention now, thank you Hotch" she said slyly.

"Evil minx" Rossi said humorously.

"So" Hotch said, changing the subject. "Have you two set a date yet?"

Emily looked at Rossi. "Well as soon as this asshole gets me out of here I'm getting straight down to business. This may be my first time down the aisle, but I can assure you it will be the only time"

"She's been harping on at me for ages to get her out of hospital" Rossi told Hotch. "But I told her she had to stay until she was fully healed"

"Asshole"

Hotch grimaced. "I'm with you on this one Dave" he said, sighing. "Once you're out I'd rather you didn't make a return visit"

A strange sound met Rossi's ears and he looked up, peering out the open door. A commotion between the nurse on duty and two people was ensuing. He furrowed his brow; did these people have no respect for hospital patients? Oh wait a minute; he knew that hair colour, it was similar in so many ways to a woman he knew too well. And he'd seen that pinched face before at many a government party. He cleared his throat and excused himself quickly, before slipping into the hall and closing the door behind him. Clearing his throat, he smoothed his goatee over and edged towards the group of people. The nurse, an elderly woman with a pleasant face, shot him a grateful smile and dashed away. Rossi turned to face Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss, who was holding herself stiffly and staring at him through hawklike eyes.

"Agent Rossi" she greeted him. "It's been a long time. I'd heard you'd returned to the BAU but I really was not expecting to find you here of all places"

She was steadfastly ignoring the tall, broad shouldered man next to her. Rossi raked his gaze over the man and instantly recognised Emily's large, chocolate eyes. This man had to be her father. That defiant setting of the jaw was there too, Rossi noted with an inward chuckle.

"Ambassador" he said, turning to Elizabeth. "Seeing as I am on the same team as Emily, we thought it prudent to keep at least one team member with her at all times. There are of course still some Valhalla operatives running about the place. Agent Hotchner is in with her now"

"I thought that Interpol had taken care of that riff-raff" Elizabeth sniffed.

"Certainly ma'am" Rossi agreed. "But, as I'm sure you can appreciate, we need to make absolutely certain that Emily is completely safe. Her wellbeing is my top priority"

"Well I'm glad _some of us _have our priorities right" Elizabeth said waspishly, turning a sharp gaze on the man next to her.

The man's features twisted into a horrible glare, which knitted his brows and pulled his cheeks into angry dimples. "Elizabeth if there is anyone here who is guilty of doing the wrong thing by Emily it is you!" he snarled angrily.

"Really Michael, if it weren't for you . . ."

Rossi tuned out their bickering and reflected back into his thoughts. A wave of indecision had suddenly seeped into his being. He was marrying Emily, and he hadn't even asked her father's permission let alone dated Emily solidly for six months or more. Granted they had been "together" for six months but their relationship was not conventional. But then, what on earth was a _conventional relationship? _Rossi sighed and bit down on his tongue. Though Emily wouldn't approve of him spilling the beans to her parents without her there but he couldn't afford for Ambassador to discover her only daughter was engaged by default. Time to entice the lion's wrath, he thought grimly.

"Michael, is it?" he said to the man. "You must be Emily's father"

"I am indeed" the man said. "Rossi, you said your name was? Italian I'll bet"

"You'd be correct there" Rossi allowed, nodding his head. He sighed. "I have something to say first off, and please just let me say everything before you ask me questions"

"Spit it out then" Elizabeth said tartly, tossing her head. "I don't really have time for this, I have to see Emily and I have a meeting with the senators in two hours"

"Would you let the man speak, clearly it's something important" Michael snapped, folding his arms.

Rossi took a deep, fortifying breath and spoke; "Six months ago" he began. "I entered into a relationship with Emily, granted it was just before the State Martial entered into protection but we both chose to carry the relationship on even though we could not see each other"

Why was he baring this all to her parents? Why couldn't he have stuck with _I love your daughter, I'm going to marry her, Capiche? _

"I understand that it is not what you would call a normal relationship but I love Emily with every fibre of my being" Rossi said. "Hence I have asked her to become my wife. Normally I would have asked your permission first sir" he continued, gazing at Michael. "Having said that, I could not chance the risk of losing Emily again, she has accepted my proposal and I hope to have your blessing"

Elizabeth was staring at him, mouth open in shock. Michael's eyes widened, staring at Rossi who was silently counting the seconds that passed slowly, deliberately. Rossi could see the cogs turning in his mind effortless. _Italian, nearly as old as I am, took my daughters hand in marriage without permission, can't say anything or he may call the Mafia onto me. _Michael opened his mouth, and then closed it deliberately before raking his eyes over Rossi's form. Rossi could feel his hands shaking slightly and he mentally kicked himself, he was not some silly schoolboy so he shouldn't feel nervous! He'd been married three times for God's sake! He could handle vicious, murderous Unsubs but not the father of his future bride?

_You sad person Rossi; you sad, sad person._

Michael seemed to have regained his voice. "You're a cocky bastard I'll give you that" he deadpanned, running a hand over his face. Rossi winced inwardly. "Having said that" Michael continued, "That is exactly the kind of man I want my Emily to be with"

_What?_

"What?" Elizabeth screeched.

Michael burst into laughter, clutching his sides. "Any man that loves my girl enough to propose and apologises for not asking for my permission, especially when her mother is an Ambassador has to be the stupidest, craziest bastard. And for that I respect you"

Rossi wilted. "Thank you, I think" he said breathlessly.

"Michael!" Elizabeth hissed. "How can you be okay with this?"

"Oh go boil your head Lizzie" Michael tossed at her, ignoring her paled face at her nickname. He shook Rossi's hand firmly. "Congratulations son, you're a brave man for marrying into this family. The old hag over here can be quite a riot to deal with"

"I suggest you stop talking Michael" Elizabeth said quietly. "Now if you'll excuse me I must go and visit my daughter. I have better things to be doing than fighting with a fool. Mr. Rossi is it? We will talk at a later date"

That said she swept past the two men and stalked into Emily's room. Michael leaned over to Rossi.

"Has my baby girl got her gun on her person?" he asked.

"I believe our Unit Chief has it actually"

"That's probably a good thing. Be kind of a pain to clean the blood stains off the walls" Michael mused, digging his hands into his pockets. "So, you know most of the whole Ian Doyle debacle I'd wager?"

Rossi sighed and inclined his head. "Yes" he replied. "It damn near destroyed her"

Michael shrugged. "It looks to me like it damn near destroyed everyone" he said bluntly. "When Em first told me about this Doyle thing it caused quite an argument"

"How do you mean?" Rossi asked warily.

"Well it occurred to me very quickly that if he were to come back he'd want to pay her back in spades. I mean yes she did do the right thing by everyone, including Declan. But I was worried it would come back to bite her on the ass. You have no idea how angry I was when I found out I was right"

"Did you know she was alive?" Rossi asked, shoving his own hands into his pockets.

"State Martial told us she was in a coma and being kept at an undisclosed location. Guess they didn't want to tell her parents she was dead" Michael heaved a great sigh. "I wish they'd told us the truth"

"Would that have made it any easier?" Rossi queried. He knew himself that the truth had caused a greater ache then her death had.

"You know what?" Michael said. "I don't actually know"

. . .

Hotch had seen a lot of things in his time but the sheer amount of tension he had just seen between Emily and Elizabeth Prentiss sent shivers down his spine. He could see Rossi and a man he assumed to be Emily's father hovering just beyond the doorway. Elizabeth had left only seconds ago and Emily was still seething like a freshly boiled kettle. The two men outside the doorway moved into the room and Emily's frustration melted away quickly. She smiled broadly at Rossi and Hotch felt the familiar pang in his stomach. As much as he had given his blessing to the pair it still hurt like hell to see them together. Emily had dragged his ass out of black hole after Haley died and slowly, very slowly he'd found himself being drawn to the brunette's warm and bright nature. Doyle's involvement had wrought him as much stress as Foyet had. When he had found out about Emily and Dave he had been unable to contain his jealousy and he had told Emily things he wasn't exactly proud of but he planned to make it up to the pair as soon as he could. A nice honeymoon in Hawaii should do the trick, he thought with a small smile.

"Dad" Emily was saying. "You're here?"

"Of course I am pumpkin" he said, grinning at her. "You thought your old dad would miss seeing you?"

"I'm so glad to see you" Emily gushed, embracing her father as best she could in a hospital bed. Rossi moved quickly to seat himself on the arm of Hotch's chair.

"Hotch this is Michael Prentiss, Emily's father" Rossi said. "Michael this is Aaron Hotchner, our Unit Chief"

"Pleasure to meet you sir" Hotch said genuinely, reaching across Emily's bed to shake the man's hand.

"You're one of the people who helped hide my pumpkin" Michael stated, grimacing.

"Yes sir" Hotch admitted.

"Well thank you" Michael said, smiling weakly and wrapping an arm around Emily's shoulders. "I don't know what we would have done if Emily had died"

"Dave and another of our team members, Jennifer Jareau, deserve part of the credit too. They helped keep that secret" Hotch said, gesturing to Rossi.

"Really? He forgot to mention that" Michael said dryly, quirking an eyebrow in Rossi's direction. Emily giggled and out of the corner of his eye, Hotch saw Rossi roll his eyes at Emily before smiling sheepishly at Michael.

Hotch smiled. "He does tend to forget his own contributions to good things" he said, smirking at Rossi over his shoulder. A vibration against his inside jacket pocket and he excused himself, pulling the iPhone from his pocket and answering it once he was out of range.

"Hotchner"

"How is she?" Ashleigh's voice echoed down the line.

"She's resting and happy, her parents have been. Granted her mother caused her some stress but her father seems to be keeping her happy" Hotch answered.

"That's good" Ashleigh's voice was warm, less worn than the last time they had spoken.

"Are you still okay to pick Jack up?" Hotch asked.

"Of course!" she said. "He's been looking forward to this trip all week right? And it'll be nice to spend some time with the little angel"

Hotch chuckled. "You've fallen for him, just like everyone else I see"

"Hey don't knock that little angel's puppy dog eyes, that kid is freaking cute!" Ashleigh snapped playfully.

"I know; I see it all the time at home" Hotch muttered darkly. "Okay thanks Ashleigh, I owe you one"

Ashleigh laughed. "Sure, we'll see you soon okay?"

"Sure, thanks"

. . .

Emily was feeling much more relaxed and comfortable since her father had visited and she couldn't shake the happy spark that had taken root within her body. Her cheeks ached from smiling constantly and she loved it. It made such a nice change from having to look over her shoulder all the time, always worried that Doyle might be there to drag her back to hell. But she no longer had to live with that fear and for that she was so thankful, and so happy. And to top it all off she was getting married to David Rossi, legendary profiler and Italian maestro. Life was simply great now and she couldn't wait to get out of hospital and get into planning her wedding. Hotch and Dave were discussing the latest game in the corner whilst she flipped through the novel her father had left her, a Paul Carson novel. A shift occurred in her memory and she snapped her head around.

"Guys" she said slowly. "What happened to Alice?"

Hotch's face twisted into a grimace of sorts and he folded his hands on his chest, leaning back into the chair. Dave stared warily at her but set himself on the edge of the bed, taking her hand in his.

"She was arrested and formally charged" he told her.

"Guantanamo" Emily whispered hoarsely. She didn't need to ask, she knew that was where Alice was headed for aiding a terrorist and nearly causing the death of a federal agent.

"Em" Hotch said. "She never told Doyle about you and Dave"

Emily looked up at Hotch sharply. "Pardon?"

"She told Doyle everything but the fact that you had a new lover. In hindsight I guess you could say she saved Dave's life. Doyle would have hunted him down" Hotch reasoned, leaning forward to rest on his knees.

She inhaled sharply. "I figured as much" she whispered. "At the warehouse Doyle seemed genuinely angry and shocked when Dave told him about us"

"Add to that the fact that I had a gun trained on him" Dave quipped dryly, smirking at Emily.

She rolled her eyes at him. "He's a trained terrorist David he's seen much more dangerous weapons than a Glock 17" she said, with a small giggle.

Hotch smiled. "I'd imagine so" he said, before standing up. "Wait here, I have to go and get something alright?"

Emily's brow creased in confusion, what was going on? Hotch was not one to be secretive. She turned her head and then gasped when she saw who Hotch was leading into her room. Ashleigh was there, holding the hand of young boy with a mop of pale brown hair and Hotch's dark eyes. Jack Hotchner's face lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw Emily and within seconds he was across the room and on her bed, his small arms around her hugging her for all he was worth.

"Hey Jackers" she said breathlessly. "It's so good to see you"

"Emmy!" he cried, pulling back and grinning like a maniac. "You're back!"

"That's right little man, I'm back for good" she said happily.

"Good, cause Daddy was sad when you weren't around" Jack announced, pouting.

Rossi laughed. "We all missed Emily, isn't that right Jack?" he said, ruffling the young boy's hair.

"Yep!" he said but then his pout returned. "You're going to stay right?"

Emily's heart almost broke at the sweetness of voice Jack used before smiling widely at him, though tears were running down her face. "Of course Jack, you could never get rid of me" she said softly, kissing his forehead.

"Emmy, why are you crying?" Jack asked, kissing her cheek.

"Because I'm so happy Jack" Emily replied, leaning her head against Dave's chest as he rubbed her back soothingly. "I'm back with my family and everything is perfect"

"Grown-ups are weird" Jack announced. "They cry when they're happy, what cry-babies" he said, directing it to his father who shot Emily a sheepish grin.

Ashleigh burst into laughter, clutching the door frame. "He is so adorable" she breathed, laughing harder when Hotch rolled his eyes at the ceiling clearly praying for patience.

Emily felt Dave's chest rumble with silent laughter and she smiled to herself. Children, always speaking the truth whenever they pleased, nesecarry or not. It was one of the reasons why she had loved Declan; he was so honest and sweet. She wondered where he was now, and whether he liked sports or academics more. She wondered whether he had met a girl or if he was still at that stage where girls had cooties. Dave looked down at her and she knew that he had clicked to her thought pattern almost lightning fast. She would explain to him later, not that much was needed but still.

"I missed you Jack" Emily said endearingly, reaching over to hug the small boy.

"I missed you too Emmy" Jack said, snuggling into her.

. . .

**Author Note:  
><strong>Done! I'm not even going to comment on how _late _this chapter is but my plot bunny decided to bugger off. Done now anyway! :) So **Heal Me **didn't end up winning the Profilers Choice Awards for best Rossi/Prentiss ship but thank you to the kind soul who nominated and to all those who voted. And to **Mingsmommy**, who won with her story _Shopping with Benefits,_ a huge congratulations. Anyone who likes Rossi/Prentiss should read that story, it's really good.

Only one more chapter and then an epilogue left guys!

Rusty out,  
>xx<p> 


	16. Chapter 15

**Heal Me**

Sometimes, to fix the broken, you have to break the rules.

. . .

**Chapter 15**

"Do you ever think about it?" Rossi asked two days later, as he helped Emily pack her bags in her old apartment in Williamsburg. The others had offered to stay and help but an urgent case from Idaho had come in and they had to leave, with Rossi staying behind to help Emily move home with him.

"Think about what?" Emily replied, wrapping an ornament in tissue paper and setting it in the cardboard box at her feet.

"Having kids" Rossi said slowly.

She stiffened and turned to look at him, a small sparkle in her eyes. Was that hope he saw glistening in the irises? Emily brought the pen she kept behind her ear and chewed on the end, a habit she'd had from the first day he'd met her.

"I thought it would have been obvious" she said quietly.

Rossi set down the box he was holding and crossed the room, seating himself on the arm of a chair facing Emily, and wrapped his hands around her waist. "Tell me anyway" he suggested.

Emily threw down the pen huffily and leaned her forehead against his. "There is not a day that goes past where I don't regret aborting the baby. Thinking back on it I could have made it work, I could have supported a child if I'd worked my ass off. We would have been happy"

"It was John Cooley's baby wasn't it?" Rossi said.

"You have to ask?" Emily asked dryly. "Matthew was furious; the fight that came about because of it was huge. John didn't want anything to do with the baby and Matthew thought he was being a selfish fool"

"I tend to agree" Rossi said.

"Then Declan came along and for a moment there, just a small one, I believed that maybe I could convince Ian to leave behind that lifestyle. I had this romanticised idea of running away with him and living happily ever after" she said, chuckling self-depreciatingly.

Rossi shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips. "It happens"

"There was no way Ian would have left that life. I guess it was just wishful thinking" Emily sighed. "So in answer to your first question, I have wanted kids since I was seventeen"

"I know it's a little premature to be thinking about it and I'm not as young as I once was" Rossi said. "Don't give me that look _bella, _we both know it's true but I'd love to try having a family"

Emily's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "You really mean it?" she asked quietly.

"Of course" he said, standing up to kiss her gently. "I'm not getting any younger here and besides any child of mine is bound to be dripping with good looks, wit and talent. Just like me"

She slapped his arm for that one.

. . . .

Rossi's hand was warm against her own and Emily tightened her grip as a lump formed in her throat. The wind was cool as it played against her face and whipped her hair about her face, now shoulder length. They were walking slowly, drawing out the time it would take for them to reach their destination. In the distance Emily could see a thin figure, wearing a long travelling coat and head bent. She knew instantly who the person was but didn't speak until her and Rossi reached him and he looked up, locking eyes with her instantly. Dave let go of her hand and stepped backwards, giving her space to hug the man tightly. His chuckle was warm against her ear and when he released her Emily felt a new wave of tears threatening to breach her eyes. His trademark quirking of the lips, usually a display of confidence, was one of relief and also, sadness.

"Clyde" she said finally. "It's good to see you"

"Good to see you too love" he greeted her, folding his hands inside his coat pockets. "You're looking better"

"Thanks, I suppose getting rid of a psychotic killer after your life tends to help right?" Emily said dryly, smiling at him.

"Well you must be feeling better if you be sarcastic" Clyde chuckled before tilting his head in Dave's direction. "Your name escapes me at this point, I'm sorry"

"David Rossi" he replied, shaking Clyde's hand. "Glad we could meet under different circumstances"

"Same to you" Clyde nodded, directing his attention back to Emily. "I like this one, damn sight better than Doyle, wouldn't you agree love?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Good" she said. "Because we're getting married"

"Marriage eh? Congratulations" he said to Dave. "You're marrying one hell of a woman"

"Believe me I know" Dave replied, smiling fondly at Emily who felt herself float inches above the ground.

Clyde smiled again before turning back to face a small grey headstone. Emily and Dave moved to stand beside him, staring down at the polished stone. Emily felt a lone tear trickle down her face and she wrapped her fingers around Dave's arm, seeking strength. The headstone held only a few words but it was enough to send an arrow of guilt and sorrow through Emily's heart.

_Here lies Tsia Mosely.  
>Daughter, Sister, Lover, Friend.<br>Rest in Peace._

"What was she like?" Dave asked softly, drawing his arm about her waist.

"Kind, loyal and motherly" Emily admitted, with a watery laugh. "She was the first to ask you how you were feeling and the first to nag about anything she could"

Clyde chortled. "She was damn good at hand to hand. Knocked Jeremy on his arse five times in a row the first time they went at it in hand to hand" he said, bowing his head. "We always joked about that was how he fell for her, literally"

"Jeremy was a good person" Emily said. "He made mistakes and had faults, but Tsia loved him"

"She was always a fool where Jeremy was concerned" Clyde said tightly.

Dave inhaled. "Love can do that to a person" he said gently. "It doesn't make them any less of a good person"

"Tsia was a wonderful person" Emily corrected.

Clyde had fallen silent and appeared to be fishing in his pocket for something. Emily watched him out of the corner of her eye and frowned when he produced a square box, wrapped in red velvet. He seemed to be lost in his own world as he ran his fingers over it before bringing it to his lips briefly and lowering it, lifting the lid to show Emily. Nestled inside the box was a thin silver chain with an ornate silver dove carrying a small diamond in its beak. Emily felt her mouth drop open as Clyde traced the chain with his index finger. It was beautiful. Clyde finally let out a dry laugh and it occurred to Emily that this was the most emotion she'd seen her leader display.

"It would have been her birthday a week after Doyle . . . killed her. I went and brought this anyway, there was no reason not to buy her something. I know it was selfish of me but I hoped that after she'd moved past Jeremy we could have become closer. Things were changing between us slowly and I wanted to catch Doyle so badly that sometimes I wonder whether it was that desire that lead to her death" Clyde said, shutting the lid of the box and bending to the grave. He dug a small hole and buried the box just in front of the headstone, covering it with ample dirt.

Emily bit her lip. She had, had a hunch about Clyde of course. She could well remember the early days of JTF-12 and how Clyde seemed to extremely arrogant whenever Tsia was around. But the minute Jeremy and Tsia showed an interest in each other Clyde backed off, something that Emily had greatly respected of him.

"I'm sorry Clyde, it's my fault" Emily whispered, kneeling beside her old friend. She laid the single rose she had carried with her on the grave. "I had no idea who to trust and it was because of that lack of faith that Tsia is now not among us"

Clyde shook his head. "No" he snapped. "This isn't your fault love. The one to blame is Doyle, don't you dare go blaming yourself for Tsia's death"

"But . . ."

"But nothing" he interrupted her, holding up a hand. "Tsia wouldn't want you to blame yourself; she would be happy that you are alive and well love. Don't you dare think otherwise"

"He's right _bella_" Dave added, laying a hand on her shoulder. "What's done is done. Your friend would want you to celebrate her life, not mourn it"

"I know" Emily whispered. "But she was special to me and I hate losing people who are special to me. First Matthew and now Tsia"

"They'll always love you Em" Clyde reminded her.

"Again he's right" Dave chuckled, before extending a hand to help Emily to her feet. Clyde followed suit and they stared at the stone.

"_Riposare in pace, amico mio_" Emily breathed, and crossed her heart.

Dave drew her into his arms and pressed his lips to her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest and he rocked her silently, knowing that the guilt would go away with time. Clyde reached out a hand and gripped her shoulder.

"I'm staying in DC from now on" Clyde said gently. "I want to be close to you – both of you" he added, turning to face Tsia's grave. "I'll only be a phone call away love, you know that"

"Thank you Clyde" Emily said, turning her head to face him, still holding Dave close to her. "For everything"

"Thank you" Dave said genuinely, nodding at Clyde. "We'd love to see you at the wedding. And you are more than welcome to join us for dinner every now and then"

"I may just take you up on that offer" Clyde said, smirking. "See you soon"

Emily and Dave watched as Clyde walked slowly down the hill, hands deep in his coat pockets. Dave kissed her temple and released her so that she could straighten herself up. Emily glanced at him.

"Did you see his clothes?" Dave asked her, putting his hands into his jeans pockets.

Emily nodded. "I wonder how long he's been here" she mused quietly. "Those creases look hours old; I'd wager he's been here too long for my liking"

"It's not often I reiterate myself but I will; love can do foolish things to a person" Dave said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "And I think that's what Clyde Easter and I have in common"

"What's that?"

"We're both fools in love"

. . .

Emily watched Dave as he slept, tracing the contours of his face with a single finger. She was reminded strongly of the scene so long ago where it had been Dave tracing her face with his hands. By now though, his face was forever etched into her memory and the thought made her grin stupidly. She was getting married, _married!_ How on Earth had she managed an engagement out of this debacle? And Clyde was supporting it too, as was her father. If there was anyone she wanted approval from most it was those two. Her mother, not so much, for Elizabeth Prentiss had an idealised view of the type of man Emily was to marry. And she was not about to go down the aisle to marry a man who colour co-ordinated his ties with his socks, watched news in five different languages and expected her to play the perfect wife. No, the only man Emily wanted to marry was the one lying right beside her. Her mother had been quite offended when they had met at the hospital, Emily remembered with a grim smile.

"_Mother, it's nice to see you"_

"_Gone six months and you're already engaged to a man twice your age I see" Elizabeth cut her off. _

_Emily's mouth dropped open and she shut it quickly, not wanting to give her mother yet another reason to go off on a tangent. "I only got engaged two days ago Mother, it wasn't a National Secret"_

"_I suppose that's the only good thing" Elizabeth sniffed._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_How well do you know this man Emily?" Elizabeth asked, leaning forward to survey her daughter. "He could be completely different to who you think he is, I've had dealings with him in the past you do realise. His attitude towards commitment is quite . . . ah lax" _

_Emily felt her outrage building and out of the corner of her eye she saw Hotch tense at the underlying stab at his best friend. Emily was quite sure that her friend was not impressed with the Ambassador's attitude. But he stayed quiet, keeping his gaze on the floor. _

"_Mother he loves me, and I love him" Emily bit out tightly. _

"_Of course love, but isn't that what attracted you to that awful John Cooley in the first place?" Elizabeth asked neatly. _

_Hotch yet again shifted in his seat uncomfortably but did not speak. Emily snapped. "That was different Mother. I was fifteen. And yet you have not learned from your mistakes" _

"_Mother please . . ." _

Emily shook herself and pulled herself into a sitting position. She was in Dave's bedroom (correction their bedroom now) and was currently wearing one of Dave's larger business shirts which she had pilfered the minute his back was turned when they got home. But even though everything was going well there was a certain feeling in her gut that she couldn't shake, the feeling that she had completely forgotten something. And she had a feeling that what she had forgotten was either really important or really bad. Dave stirred next to her and sat up, a groan rumbling from his lips before he looked at her.

"Why are you still awake?" he asked.

"I think there's something I've forgotten" Emily huffed, folding her arms and crossing her legs. "But I can't think what"

"Maybe you forgot how incredibly good looking I am in the months you've been away"

Emily straddled him and he smirked, leaning back against the headboard. She looked up at the ceiling and drummed her fingers on his bare chest, still deep in thought.

"No" she said finally. "No it's definitely something I forgot to do, or think about. And before you speak, no its not you"

"Damn shame"

She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm marrying the winner of the Modesty Award" she drawled.

"I'm the best looking thing out there _cara mia_"

It hit Emily like a ten tonne freight train. Thing. That thing. Oh no. Her mouth dropped open and her hands ceased their movements across Dave's chest. She saw Dave frown and straighten up, his hands curled around her thighs.

"What is it Em?"

"Oh fuck" she whispered.

"Em?"

"Son of a bitch!" Emily cried, throwing her arms into the air and closing her eyes.

"Sweetheart?"

"Fucking interfering, possessive, infernal, demon-sent woman" Emily muttered under her breath.

"Emily I swear upon heaven and earth if you don't tell me what's going on I'm going to go stir crazy" Dave grumbled.

"Strauss!" Emily cried, punching him in the chest. "Erin - fucking – Strauss"

He raised an eyebrow at her but she cut him off, punching him again. "She's going to find some way to interfere with this, I can guarantee it"

Dave chuckled. "Erin can seem like a devil in disguise but . . ."

"Excuse me"

"What?"

"Are you defending her?"

"What? No!" Dave said quickly. "Give me a break Em; I've known Erin a long time"

Emily smirked at him. "You freaked out then didn't you?"

"Not nice Em" Dave groaned. "Anyway what are you worried about? Let me deal with her if you're that worried"

"Really David" Emily chastised. "Use your brain. Do you really think they are going to let an eventually married couple on the same team?"

"We have options _bella_" Dave reminded her. "So don't fret okay?"

"Options?"

"I've retired once" he said, kissing her lips briefly. "I can do it again"

Emily felt her eyes pop out of her head in shock. Retire? Dave would retire again? "Are you serious?"

"Yes Em, I'm serious about you. Strauss can do the other if it means we can't be together" Dave said forcefully.

"And you know I'd leave for you" Emily assured him.

Dave shook his head emphatically. "No way Em" he said. "You're young; you've got more to offer the Bureau than I ever could"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Let's not talk about this now"

Dave yawned. "I'll agree with you this time _cara mia, _I'm wasted" he said. "I need a good night sleep"

"Sleep then" she replied, kissing his forehead and climbing off him so he could lie down.

Before Emily drifted into sleep she tried to push any lasting thoughts of the Bureau meeting from her mind. The final thought that crossed her mind was that of Declan, who she knew would be so happy that she was happy.

"_I looked pretty good for a dead kid right Lauren? . . . . I'm gonna miss you Lauren, please come back soon"_

. . .

**Author Note:  
><strong>Only the epilogue left to go guys! I'm not even going to comment on how late this chapter is. But I hope you guys like it!

Rusty

x


	17. Epilogue

**Heal Me**

Sometimes, to fix the broken, you have to break the rules.

. . .

**Epilogue**

_Dear Matthew,_

_It's been awhile hasn't it? I'm not even going to begin to tell you how much I miss you because I'm sure you already know. You always had a way of knowing those things. I finally realised how astute you were, but it was too late by then wasn't it? _

_I know you've been watching Matthew; I can feel it in the wind sometimes. It reminds me of how you used to play with my hair and pull the elastic out. That used to annoy me so much do you remember? Of course you do. I wonder what you think of the Doyle debacle, you're probably sitting up there with a glass of red, shaking you're head and saying "Emily you fool". I guess I saw a little of Declan in you. The younger version of you, the one who loved mischief and fun. The one who helped me play pranks at my mother's functions and helped me sneak a bottle of vodka from the liquor cabinet when we were sixteen. It was stupid I guess but then I hadn't seen you in years and my heart was just aching to see you._

_Then when Ian returned for me I was certain that I would be joining you up there. I had dreams of seeing you and for a moment there I considered taking the easy way out and doing the job for Ian. But I didn't, I chickened out at the last second. Was that you who made me do it? Did you not want me to join you? Well whatever the case I'm so very glad I didn't. You've clearly been watching so you already know my good news but I'll tell you anyway._

_Oh Matthew, I wish you could be here today. It's beautiful; fluffy white clouds and a shining sun. The perfect day to begin the rest of my life. Today I will marry David Rossi and become Mrs. Emily Rossi. It's still a little surreal to me at the moment; I never imagined I'd get married at all! I thought I was doomed to a life of loneliness with one pathetic date after the other with only Sergio for company. Dave showed me that it was okay to move on. Not that I've forgotten you! I still miss you and think about you every day but now when I remember you and smile rather than cry. I wish you could have met Dave, I have a feeling that you two would have gotten along really well. Wait, you didn't have a hand in this did you? I swear when I met Dave that I would never have even considered marrying him, let alone date him. _

_Sometimes he drives me absolutely crazy. Like the fact that he refuses to eat peas, don't ask me why but he just hates them. Or the fact that he is immaculately neat. His office must not have an inch of dust in it. Also, he will not under any circumstances have the viewing of reality TV in the house. It's either the news or drama shows. No American Idol or anything like that. It's weird. _

_But then he does some really amazing things. Like making me breakfast every morning. Sometimes it's just toast but sometimes its pancakes with all the trimmings. Or when I'm having a tough day at work he'll bring coffee and a chocolate muffin. And, well you probably already know, he retired from the BAU! For me. He teaches at the Academy now, and loves every minute of it. When cases come in it's so hard to be away from him, especially on long cases or when it's extremely far away. But when I return home it is so worth it. _

_I guess I wrote to you today to say thank you. Because somehow I think you had a hand in this. I finally got my fairy-tale ending. Yes I know I never would admit out loud that I wanted one but I did get it and I love it. Wish me luck Matthew! One day I'll take Dave to your grave so he can meet you properly, after the honeymoon in Mali of course! _

_All my love,_

_Emily_

"Emily?"

Emily looked up from the letter into the face of her father, dressed to the nines in his crisp black suit and satin blue tie. He smiled warmly at her and looked knowingly at the letter. She smiled sheepishly and slid the letter into an envelope, laying it in her overnight bag. She stood up, mindful of her long white gown that hugged her figure. The veil fell like a delicate spider web over her shoulders.

"It's time love" Michael said.

Emily nodded blindly. She took her father's hand. "Thanks Dad" she said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"You look like an angel" he told her.

She blushed rosily. "Thank you Daddy"

"Are you ready?"

Emily thought about Dave, waiting at the altar, wearing a suit and tie with that winning smile on his lips. She grinned unashamedly and faced her father squarely.

"Of course. Today is the first day of the rest of my life"

**End.**

Well it's finished! That took longer than I anticipated but nonetheless I am happy with how this story ended. Hope you all enjoyed the story and thanks for the nomination into the Profiler's Choice Awards 2011. Though I didn't win it was an honour to be nominated.

So where to from here? I have a new story in the works which should be uploaded in a month or so. I don't believe this story needs a sequel but if you believe otherwise do let me know!

Have fun and I look forward to beginning a new story in a couple of months.

All my love,

Rusty  
>x<p> 


End file.
